Liquid Sun
by assonance-asphyxiation
Summary: As the blazing sun shines on L.A, Edward Cullen & Bella Swan must open up to each other - in more ways than one. AU, AH, Canon Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hello there. I am a complete amateaur so do spare me.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**:]**

**assonance-asphyxiation**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Once upon a time, I had yearned for the sun's rays to shine on me, encircling me into a haven of warmth. I had longed for bright blue cloudless skies and mornings where I would awake to the hopeful light of the sun.

And now I absolutely loathe the prospect. I hate it with a passion - and it is ironic that hate is a strong word, yet I still feel it doesn't give my feelings any justice.

Living in Los Angeles, in the baking state of California changed my outlook not only on my weather preferences, but my life as a whole. The glamorous lifestyle, the tanned beauties, the muscled men and the show business are all simply a novelty; the attraction wears off as quick as it acquired. Every girl is a clone of the other - tall, slim, tanned and artificially beautiful.

Until the age of ten, I had lived in Forks, Washington - a small town where on average, it rained three hundred and fifty days a year. The rain I once used to despise, I had now grown to love. My father was the local Police Chief to the good citizens of Forks, while my mother basked in the joyhood of teaching at the local elementry school where the mother of every child knew her personally. Although, any news spread like wild fire in the metropolis, it had a homely feel to it.

Just after my tenth birthday, my father burst into our humble abode with excited eyes and a rather jumpy mood - which was as often as a flying cow. His euphoric aura was due to the promotion he was offered, requiring us to move to L.A for him to aid the county police force battle the rising crime. I couldn't have been happier, and my mother - she was over the moon. A big city, flashing lights and a certain buzz of stimulaton in the air. And not forgetting, better shops too.

That leads us back to my current four bedroomed detached house in suburban L.A. Tall, spacious, airy and white. I lived in a cul-de-sac where everyone knew each other, and it seemed like a recreation of Forks, except with better looking people and nicer houses. All the houses were closely knit, and there was negligible space between mine and my neighbour's house.

Which also brings us back to my problem at hand.

Unfortunately, we were suffering a heatwave. One that could probably outwarm the scorching deserts of the Middle East. The temperature soared to around one hundred and three degrees fahrenheit during the pinnacle of the day. The air was thick with humidity, causing bullets of sweat to accumulate at the nape of my neck, It pressed downwards, accounting for the constant suffocation which I had finally become accustomed to over the past two weeks.

As the major supermarkets saw a rise in demand for anti-perspirant, my mother resorted to cooling powder which she insisted I cover myself with every other hour since her and her best friend Esme came to a mutual agreement that cooling powder had countless advantages. Renee had also felt the need to yank open every window our humble abode housed, in order for us to cool down. Too bad, it only allowed another waft of fresh, steamy air to flow through.

Now, you must be wondering, what is so bad about opening the windows and the balcony door of my bedroom.

Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, my review settings were messed up. Its all fixed so all anonymous people may review now.  
**

**:]**

**assonance-asphyxiation**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I lay on my bed on a Sunday night, slowly drowning in my own sweat at three in the morning, with my balcony door and windows wide open.

The loud, obnoxious music was still playing, as it was seven hours ago.

"Go to sleep!" I finally yelled groggily, across to my neighbour.

"Fuck off!" He yelled back.

This is how it had been for the past fourteen days; I would crave for some peaceful, quiet sleep, and he would listen to music at such an amplitude that even people in China could hear it.

Edward Cullen was a sight to behold. Thick, lustrous hair which was neither brown, nor red, but an unusual shade of bronze. It would stick out in every direction, giving the image of sex hair, but much sexier. Sharp features adorned his face; straight nose perfectly sized, thick lips that were slightly pink and high cheekbones. He had candy apple eyes, that were so green, you'd think he had fabricated contact lens. They would shine with mischievousness as they darted from one place to another. His body was a temple, worth every kind of worship. Swimming lessons in middle school had given me the oppurtune chance to inconspicuously ogle his muscled chest and well defined abs. A six pack, definitely.

Just because he was gorgeous, it didn't mean I liked him. He was one hell of a bastard.

The music escalated in volume, and I knew that it was just to piss me off.

And believe me, I was pissed.

I rolled off my sticky bed and let my eyes scan the room in dark. I had a typical room; light blue, with a television, laptop, study table and dressing room. The side wall had a large window, mirroring Edward's so we could both have a clear view of each other's room, leaving nothing private. His was navy blue, with the same essentials as mine, just with more music CD's than I'd care to count and a rather comfortable looking couch.

Finally, I located my old Tennis ball from my days of pathetic weekend sport with Charlie, my father. We both knew it was only because Renee compelled us to do it. He'd much rather sit in front of the television drinking beer, while I spent time with Alice Brandon, my best friend and the sister I never had.

I carefully crouched on the floor under the window ledge, so he couldn't see me, while I zoned my eyes onto his face, which was currently focussed on the laptop screen. Three...two...one, and I tossed the ball over, praying to the Lord, that it would hit him. My clumsiness was obviously not an asset. Ever.

_THUD!_

Bingo. Square in the face. I smiled with satisfaction, as his pale face contorted into one of pain, and then severe irritation.

"Swan! Will you _fuck off?!_" He screamed.

I let out an evil laugh. "You wish, Cullen. Now turn that shit off!" I replied.

Obviously, no, he wouldn't, because he was an ignorant asscrack. His sparsely clad body rose from his bed, and he moved closer towards my window, where I was standing. His shameless eyes raked me over and returned to my livid face. After one cocky smirk, he turned the volume up to his Franz Ferdinand.

I huffed and waited for sleep to dominate the obtrusive noise.

--

I was pretty sure I had dark circles under my eyes now. I looked at my reflection in the mirror pitifully, as the lack of sleep was making an appearance on my face. Finally, I gave up and slipped into beige shorts and a simple white t-shirt, which I accessorised with golden sandals. I didn't believe in dolling myself everyday in the ungodly hours of the day, just for _school. _

After a wolfing down a granola bar and orange juice, I kissed Renee and Charlie goodbye, and made my way to school in my sleek, black Audi. I had been gifted the ride for my sixteenth birthday last year, once I had passed my driving test. After glaring at Edward's silver Volvo as he stole my parking space, I had managed to find a space beside Angela Weber, my good friend.

She hopped out of her blue car and greeted me, "Hey Bella!"

"Hey Ange!" I replied.

Angela had light brown hair, which she had tied back in a messy bun, and light brown eyes, which always potrayed her kind, and soft disposition.

"How was your weekend?"

"Cullen made it shit, like the past two weekends. How was yours?" I grumbled.

"I had a date with Ben!" She squealed.

I smiled; Angela had a huge crush on Ben Cheney, a boy in my Maths class who had black choppy hair and blue eyes, which were always accompanied with thick black rimmed glasses. The trendy ones.

"How did it go?!" I nearly shouted.

"Amazing! I even got my first kiss!" She informed me cheerfully, and I truly felt happy for her.

The bell rang loudly, and Angela and I diverted to our classes.

Lunch was probably the most interesting part of the school day. All the cliques could be seen, and most of the drama occurred at this point too. Like when Jessica Stanely screeched at Anna Smith for making out with her one of many boyfriends, who then burst into tears and wasn't ever seen again. Trite drama, that was oddly interesting.

I sat on a low key table, safely tucked into the corner. We always got our fill of the scene, without ever being the star cast. Our 'clique' included Angela, Alice, Ben, Jake, Sam, Emily, Leah and I. Sam and Emily were an item, and were the cutest couple. Jake and Leah had a life time's supply of sexual tension between them, yet they were too scared to make any moves. I was mainly friends with Alice, as the others had completely different tastes.

"I wonder what will happen today" Alice mused.

Alice was a pixie in disguise; short, spikey black hair, framing a halo around her brilliant features and green eyes that were far too perceptive for their own good.

"Let's sit back and wait, eh Pixie?" Jacob laughed and got comfortable in his seat.

As if on cue, the show started. The 'Populars' had arrived, each one strutting out after the other, with the Jock players in tow, who created a sense of confidence around themselves. It was ironic that they had that label, because nobody actually liked them. They were the kind of people you'd bitch about, but if they spoke to you, or even complimented you, you'd bask in the attention.

Lauren Mallory, school slut entered the lunch room, stomping on her Jimmy Choos as her face was trembling with anger, and still, she managed to look great. Ridiculous.

"Jasper!" She screamed.

I instantly perked up - Jasper Hale star basketball player, honey blonde, blue eyes and a delicious body was the object of Alice's affection since forever.

Jasper looked up from the dissection of his pizza.

_SLAP!_

Ouch. That must have been a blow to the face, and dignity.

"How could you? After all my loyalty, you had to go hook up with some whore!" Lauren shrieked in her nasally vioce.

Our table visibly leaned foreward to get a better view. I wanted to snort; Lauren, and loyal? Simply impossible.

"Lauren, you and I were never a thing. So this is a useless conversation" Jasper mumbled. From little that I knew, he was a very quiet person.

Lauren's eyes widened, and she left, with Tanya Denali and Jessica Stanely, her BFFs

And that was today's fill of our own version of _90210. _

I reluctantly went home after school finished - I didn't want to listen to more of Cullen's loud rock or face the burning heat. Of course, I did go home, and got on with some of my homework downstairs where we had a cooler, a few fans and an ancient wheely air conditioner. Renee chatted about her day at the local Kindergarten as she put together a basic dinner, which unfortunately, all she was capable of.

After trudging up the winding staircase, I entered my room and gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry to see only one review. Is it that bad? Do tell me, in a review of course.**

**Here's another chapter for those who are reading. Dedicated to Blonde Afro. She-he knows who she-he is.**

**assonance-asphyxiation**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Three**

Fucking Cullen.

There was shaving cream covering every inch of my bed and study table. I shuddered at the thought of how much shaving cream he must have used. He never does things half assed.

I spun to the window, and there I saw him. Smirking at me, while his arms were crossed over his chest. You would've thought he'd won a fucking Nobel Peace Prize.

I hated Renee for locking the windows so I couldn't close them.

Edward cocked an eyebrow at me, as if challenging me. "Next time, don't throw tennis balls at my head" He warned in a smooth voice.

I gave him the finger and began operation: clean up.

Two hours later I had stripped my sheets as well as using most of the Mr. Muscle spray to wipe the table, and was leaving the deliciously cold shower. Fully clothed, of course. With a pervert like Cullen, who is fond of regular hooking up with the likes of the bimbo army, I couldn't risk my towel falling. He, of course, had no trouble in parading around his room in only boxers, or a thin t-shirt in the rare mood of modesty.

Alice chose this the perfect time to call.

_"What's up Bella?"_

"Fucking Cullen, smothered my room in shaving cream and it took me ages to clean it up!" I shouted loudly, so Cullen could also hear.

_"Ugh. He is so immature!" _

"I know. And a creep. Who jumps into other people's room in their absence?" I conversed loudly.

Cullen laughed loudly, throwing an eraser in my direction, but it didn't make it through the window.

_"He is my cousin, and I always wonder where our genes strayed" _Alice tisked_._

"Yeah, me too" I agreed.

_"Anyways, there is a party this Friday at Rosalie's. We have to go!" _She chirped_._

"Ugh. Fine. Bye" I hung up quickly.

Rosalie Hale was the sister of Jasper and quite possibly the most beautiful person on the planet. She was one for the magazine covers, but she was too humble and refused any form of fame. A curvaceous body like an hourglass, long blonde shimmering hair and crystal blue eyes, sealed her deal. She dated Emmett Cullen, a big burly eighteen year old with brown curly hair and cute dimples, who was also my neighbour. Just not so immediate, unlike his brother. Rosalie was very nice, and welcoming, which is why she invited everyone to her parties. I even talked to her everyday in English class, however, it was an unspoken rule that different cliques didn't ever mingle. Only at parties.

I put my iPod on. It was connected to a stereo with large bass speakers that could make the whole house vibrate if on maximum volume. I scrolled through and put the most irritating songs.

Lady GaGa's LoveGames blasted through, with her crude references to riding on sticks.

Let Cullen enjoy that.

He rose from his desk, glaring at me, and put some more deathly rock. Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

I spun the volume wheel.

So did he.

The beats increased in tempo, as did our anger.

I turned the wheel some more.

So did he.

Suddenly, police sirens began blaring outside, and immediately, both Cullen and I muted our offending devices and came out on the balcony, to see what was happening.

Carlisle & Esme Cullen, along with Charlie & Renee Swan stood outside in their respective lawns positively fuming. Charlie was holding his police siren.

"If that music doesn't fall drastically in volume, those iPods will confiscated" Carlisle called up.

"If it reaches that loud, once again. You are both grounded" Charlie enforced the threat.

"Sorry, it won't happen again" Cullen apologised in his melting honey voice, placating them immediately. He might as well fluttered his eyelashes too. Bastard.

"I am very sorry" I called, and then rushed inside.

"I hate you, asskisser" I said to Cullen, who only smiled angelically.

"I was only playing your game, Swan" He answered, and the flipped the lights and left his room.

--

Friday came unexpectedly fast. Probably because Cullen had actually taken some of our parents' advice and shut the trap of his crappy music. This gave me a great chance to catch up on sleep as well as the piling homework our inconsiderate teachers had set out.

Alice dutifully called Angela and I over in order to pimp us up for the party at eight. Renee was conscious of my whereabouts, warning me about the alcohol which I never actually drank whereas Charlie was blissfully unaware.

Alice had set out a white dress for me, since it was too hot for anything else, with a pair of diamond stoned sandals, which were thankfully flat. My hair was tied up, since sticky hair was unacceptable, and rather repulsive. Angela had a sky blue dress with her hair down and Alice dressed herself in a very flattering yellow dress with her usual spikey do. Ever the confident.

As the designated driver, I drove us three to Rosalie's and let the party begin.

It was a typical L.A house; large, open, and amazingly beautiful.. There were chandeliers in nearly every room as well as classy furniture and decorations to match. People were abundant in the house, often bumping into each other due to the influence of alcohol. Girls were slurring their flirtatious lines and the boys were eagerly responding through their drunken haze. Most of our Senior year was packed into the house, and that was obvious with the number of flashy cars parked outside.

"Alice! Bella!" Rose exclaimed, as the partiers parted to let her and Emmett through.

Their popularity hadn't caused them to change who they were. Emmett and Rose were always incredibly friendly with us, no matter how distant we were with their friends.

"Hey Rose, Em" We greeted.

Suddenly, I was encaptured in a huge stoney grip. Emmett squished me to his huge, bulky chest while grinning devilishly.

"Good to see you too" I nodded breathlessly, causing him to guffaw loudly.

"The life of every party" Alice laughed and it was like bells ringing.

Alice, Emmett and I were best friends back when I first came to L.A; however, as we started ninth grade, we began to split up, especially since Emmett became the captain of the basketball team. Luckily, he always found time for us to meet up, along with Rosalie.

Alice, Angela and I began dancing where Rose had cleared up the space in the dining room. A loud stereo thumped in the corner as a disco ball rotated erratically, flashing different colours periodically.

"Well if isn't my trusty neighbour Swan" A smooth voice noted.

I spun around to be faced with Cullen.

"Well there goes my good mood, Cullen" I spat, and then pushed through the crowd.

I could literally feel him following me. Why did that cunt have to ruin everything?

"Don't be like that! I just never figured you one for the party scene" He continued.

I 'hmphed' - if I replied back, the tension would only escalate, and I _really _didn't want to fight him. He had nearly a foot on me and probably weighed twice as much as me. That was one scuffle I didn't need. However, I was a bit perturbed by the fact he considered me a loser who never left the house sort of person. Jeez, was I that boring?

"So you're not going to talk to me?" He asked after a moment of tense silence.

I rose my eyebrows incredulously. Was he really asking such an obvious question?

He sighed, "Fine, be a hateful bitch."

I shrugged; I was only hateful to him, because he was the one who started with the uncooperation when it came to baring our rooms to each other.

The night strung along. I was pleasantly sober, but I couldn't say the same for anyone else. Angela had very low tolerance so after one glass, she passed out on the sofa, and bless, Ben, who actually took her home. Alice was nowhere to be seen and neither were Rosalie or Emmett. Honestly, I didn't even want to know what they were doing. Jacob, Sam, and their girls didn't come to the party, saying that they had better things to do. Again, I didn't even want to know what they were doing.

Abruptly, a huge crash came from the living room. Shrieks and high pitched crying erupted and a skirmish was about to begin. I walked over to see what was happening, and my heart sank when I saw Alice confronting a very slutty looking Lauren Mallory.

Without thinking twice, I immediately flew to Alice's side to do any damage control.

"What happened?" I asked Alice lowly.

All I got was a whoosh of alcoholic breath. Disgusting.

I looked around, slightly relieved when I found Rose and Em coming over to me.

Rosalie whispered quickly into my ear, "Remember on Monday when Lauren accused Jasper of cheating on her? Well good old Alice just drunkenly admitted that it was her who he hooked up with."

My eyes widened. Alice was not that kind of person, but since it was Jasper Hale we were talking about, I guess she would do anything to get close to him.

Lauren suddenly leapt forward to claw at Alice'e face with her fake nails, but Emmett intercepted just in time, and carried Alice outside.

"I guess I should take her home" I sighed, while thanking Rose for inviting us.

As I walked out into the surprisingly cool air, I could hear small moans from the side of the house. Ugh, how filthy. Doing things like that while drunk and leaning on someone's wall? As I turned the corner, I noted it was Jessica Stanely and Cullen. I needed to throw up.

However, when I looked closer, [don't ask me _why _I zoomed in that...] Cullen was pushing her off, only causing Jessica to cling closer and moan even more. She sounded like she was constipating. Cullen continued to extract himself from her, as he began to plead her, "Please Jessica, I don't want to do this. Especially not with you."

His eyes scanned the area for a way to escape. He looked so lost, and vulnerable.

My less noble side caused me to slip my phone out and unthinkingly, I shouted "Smile Cullen!" and snapped a few comical pictures of the sexual assault.

This was a good time for action. I squared my shoulders, and took control.

I walked over quietly, keeping my eyes on the floor. I 'accidentally' walked into the attempted rape, and feigned surprise. Cullen was heavily drunk, and his eyes were glazed over with the alcohol content, while Jessica looked perfectly fine. Well, except for the huge scowl on her face as her hands froze over Cullen's crotch area.

I gasped loudly on purpose, trying to get her to take her hands away from _there. _She pulled back slowly.

"What do you want Swan?" She sneered.

What a bitch. Scratch that, what a whoring bitch. Here, the poor guy was so out of it, that he couldn't stand, while she was taking advantage of his helpless state. Even if the guy was a dickhead.

"I want you to leave him alone." I answered calmly.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Jealous?"

I barked a laugh, "You wish. I don't think you'll get very far with him here in this state." I gestured towards Cullen's rather un-aroused state.

She stepped away glaring at me from his slumping form as his eyes fluttered open and then closed repeatedly.

Before I could think, I slapped her across the face and punched her stomach, so that she fell on the ground in a fetal position crying loudly. I felt really guilty for a second, questioning my own uncontrollable violent actions before I put it down to Cullen's presence doing strange things to me. Quickly, I dragged his kind-of-dead body to my car, as I panted loudly. I wasn't strong and Cullen wasn't getting any lighter. Unexpectedly, two hands grabbed his torso and effortlessly heaved him up and moved him to the backseat of my car.

It was Jasper Hale.

"Uhm, thanks" I mumbled. I had never spoken to him before. He and I knew each other, but that was as far as it went. I was too ordinary, and he was too popular.

He flashed me a smile, and then awkwardly stood there.

"It's okay. I'd just be really grateful if you could take care of Alice. I really worry about her" He said slowly.

Aww, the star basketball player had feelings! And moreover, he had it _bad _for Alice.

"I will. Although I do wish you clear up whatever you have with Mallory before you start hopelessly falling in love with my best friend" I replied.

His face flushed bright pink. Who knew guys could blush too?

"We have nothing; she's just an attention seeking skank." He muttered and then suddenly pulled me in for a hug.

Well this night coldn't get any weirder. I tentatively hugged him back.

"Alice thinks the world of you. And any friend of Alice, is a friend of mine" He whispered.

I pulled back, confusion etched on my face, "How do you know so much about Alice?" I thought they only liplocked and played tonsil hockey.

"We're...dating. Don't be mad at her! I made her swear not to tell a soul!" He explained hurriedly as he saw my eyes span into saucers.

Frankly, I was a little disappointed in Alice for keeping this news from me, but she was unswervingly loyal, and I was glad that she was able to keep such a big thing, a secret. I would have to speak to to her about that tomorrow. Although, I was wrong about the night not getting any stranger.

"Um, wow" I said, for I was at a loss for words.

"And what's with you rescuing Edward? I thought you hated each other?" He asked, with pure interest.

"I do, but I have a kind heart, and I couldn't bear that he was getting raped by Jessica Whore Stanley" I sighed dramatically, while pulling at my hair.

Jasper smiled kindly as if he understood exactly what I was feeling, and then stepped aside, so I could drive home the two drunkards in my car.

"Bye Jasper" I waved and sped off towards home.

Now came the tricky part. Charlie and Renee were sleeping, but Renee was one who could wake up at the strangest things. She would awaken at someone whispering in the hallway, but not when someone clashed the cooking pans in the kitchen. I wasn't sure what Cullen's parents thought about girls towing him in drunk and passed out at two in the morning, so I was still debating on whether he should camp in my room, or face his handsome superstar like father, Carlisle. He looked too nice to go ranting at Cullen. Alice was most definitely taking the other side of my bed tonight; her mother would go ballistic. I carefully turned the knob and carried Alice in first, since she was light and I had no doubts on her, After plopping her on my bed and slipping her shoes off, I went to ponder over Cullen. Always the problematic and rather ungrateful. After several minutes, I began the heave-ho! process of hugging myself to him and dragging him up my marble staircase. Ten minutes and a very breathless me later, I had successfully yanked Cullen to the top landing, with only Charlie's snores stuttering for a few seconds. Another pep-talk over my supposedly inhuman strength later, I trudged to my room, and slapped Cullen on the other side of my bed.

Alice and Cullen in the same bed were the most disturbing thing on the planet.

I snapped a few pictures of them, ready for blackmail, and then changed into a tank top and knee length shorts. Taking a deep breath, I locked my bedroom door and went to sleep on my large, soft sofa-thing. I didn't actually know what it was, except that it was a place where I could sit-lounge-sleep.

--

I awoke, feeling strangely fresh. No yawning or groaning or anything. I was just wide awake thanks to the burning heat. I blinked twice to reconfirm that Alice and Cullen were still sleeping on my bed, with Cullen's legs hanging off the edge as Alice slept like a starfish, taking up an incredible amount of space. She gave the back of his knees a swift kick, and he unconsciously rebelled and tossed over, letting his feet kick her legs to the other side. I stood and stifled my laughter at the comical movements between the two cousins.

The clock read eight in the morning, and by the looks of it, their sleep was not deep anymore. At one point, both Alice and Cullen turned to face one another, and then their eyes opened. Green looking into green.

"Ahhhhhh!" Alice's high pitched scream echoed.

"Ahhhhh, fuck!" Cullen bellowed.

Instantly, I jumped between the two of them and slammed my hands on their mouths. "Be quiet!" I hissed.

They finally relaxed, and flicked away my hands, as they both got up groggily, looking a little fazed. Well, I wouldn't blame them.

"What the fuck is going on?" Cullen groaned.

I explained, or well I attempted to, the events of last night, making Cullen sound like the pansiest man on Earth while doing so. He cringed, blushed and then looked down in embarrassment, and I had to admit, my ego was on an all time high.

"You saved him from getting raped?!" Alice asked disbelievingly.

I nodded smugly.

"Superbella!" She yelled and then flinched.

"Hangover!" I sang, while the two cousins glared at me.

Oh well, at least I handed them two Advil and a refreshing glass of cold water.

"Er, well, thanks Bella" Cullen nodded, and then gracefully jumped my window into his own room.

That was the first time he called me by my first name. Maybe we were making some progress after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: I write in hopes of more reviews. Don't let me drown in the absence of reviews...**

**assonance-asphyxiation.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

After Cullen left, I ground out the dirty details from Alice, who went all starry-eyed on me and didn't stop gushing about Jasper until it was lunchtime. Thankfully, she changed into one of my t-shirts and shorts and very effectively deceived Charlie into thinking she spent the night, and that we didn't go anywhere. Her acting skills were very handy.

I relayed the scene with Lauren and then Jasper and her smile was so wide, I thought her lips might tear. Apparently, Jasper must _really _like Alice for him to get to know me. I still didn't understand why it was kept under such secrecy though.

"He wanted to keep me out of harm from the bimboes. But, now, I may have to reconsider" She mused while looking through my magazines.

Now I lay in my bed, once again on a Sunday night, with the ridiculously heavy air pressing down on me as I put on calming classical music to lull myself to sleep.

But no, Bitchward from the left side has vowed to the world that he will not let the innocent Bella Swan sleep peacefully, if he can help it. Atrocious emo screamo music blared from the speakers as the man went into gross details about cutting himself to bits and letting his blood flow around the world.

"Feeling suicidal, Cullen?" I sneered.

"Maybe I am. Why the fuck do you care?" He yelled.

"I don't give a shit about you. I want to fucking sleep!" I screamed over the hideous music.

Asshole turned it up louder.

I had a good mind to turn up my stereo, but blaring Debussy didn't really have the effect I was hoping for. So, I went into our store room, where Charlie stored all the random things we had acquired over the years.

One of those things happened to be a baseball bat.

Now, I wasn't going to whack his head or anything - I may be violent, but not murderous. Well to humans, at least. I slid the baseball bat in first, and the crawled into the darkness, feeling the music thump underneath me. Luckily, my parents slept on the floor below and were rather oblivious to the rivalry above. I wondered if Carlisle and Esme could hear the blasphemous music from their corrupted son's room. I guess not.

Our windows were dangerously close; I could stick my arm out and it would land on his table where his stereo was. I stood there for several seconds trying to plan out ways where my hit would be most successful. However, my conscience caught up on me and I couldn't bring myself to harm his stereo and speakers. Instead, I smashed the drinking glass beside it.

It was comical to see Cullen scream like a pussy as he clutched his laptop to his chest like it was the holy cross. I never knew he could hit such high notes with his low kind-of-sexy voice. I bellowed with laughter with tears threatening to spill. Even Emmett charged up to see what the commotion was, and once he saw my uncontrollable tittering, he guffawed with me while I hiccupped the story to him.

"Nice one Bellington!" He cheered me on and then turned to Pansyward.

"You are a disgrace to the male race!" He shouted and then left the room.

He sat there in shock, breatheing deeply and then slammed the stereo off and went to bed.

"Next time, it'll be your stereo." I threatened. Bitchward glared at me and walked into his bathroom.

Maybe I should smash glasses more often.

--

This was the first time I was excited for school on a Monday. Actually, the first time I was excited for school. Period. Alice and Jasper had decided to come public about their relationship. I was still a little apprehensive since Jasper _was _the most popular person in school, along with Cullen and Emmett, and those sort of people never stuck to one person. However, Emmett had been with Rosalie since middle school, so I couldn't really say anything about Jasper being a player or anything. And really, Cullen wasn't too much of an avid make-outer either.

I was literally bouncing up and down in my seat in English and Maths, and Rosalie was getting pissed off at me.

"Bella, will you calm down?!" She hissed.

I smiled sheepishly and went back to reading the _Pride And Prejudice _novel on my desk.

We exited our class promptly after the bell rang, and I would have literally ran to the cafeteria if it weren't for Rosalie yanking my shirt back.

"Slow the hell down" She ordered, and we walked amiably into the hall.

I bought a lemonade and a packet of bagles and went to sit beside Angela and Jake, since Alice's seat was very obviously empty.

Not five minutes later, a high pitched sound of disgust erupted in the room.

Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory had risen from their seats to stand over Alice, who was seated beside Jasper. They were clad in shorts that deserved to be called underwear and tank tops which left nothing to the imagination. They tossed their bleach blonde and brown hair over their shoulders to scowl at Alice, who looked rather calm. As her best friend, I knew that despite her lack of height, Alice sure made up for it in her energy. I felt a strong urge to join her there, but I knew this was her own battle she needed to fight.

"Jazzy, what's this whore doing here?" Jessica asked.

Jasper, who was always calm, was enraged. His face turned an odd shade of reddish purple as he rose from his seat and slammed a hand onto the table.

"Don't you dare talk about my girlfriend like that!" He bellowed, and everyone in the room visibly cringed.

I nodded appreciatively; this was a good reaction from Jasz - it showed he really cared about Alice.

"Did we insult your little plaything?" Lauren asked in her nasal voice.

Oh, how I wanted to slap her. And by the looks of it, so did Jasper. He was trying to reign in his anger, as he clenched his fists.

_SLAP!_

I was impressed; Alice has successfully managed to batter Lauren's artificial face. I even thought I saw speck of skin fall off, but that may just be my evil imagination. Lauren stood there in shock, her body trembling as Jessica quickly towed her away to the nearest bathroom, probably so they could bitch about Alice and reapply their makeup. Jasper's eyes scanned the room, and stopped at the vacant table in the far right. His jaw set as he grabbed Alice's hand and led her to the empty table which seated six.

Um, wow.

A new clique had officially formed in L.A High. Alice and Jasper.

Two more chairs screeched which belonged to Rosalie and Emmett, who also looked pretty proud of the new couple as well as themselves.

"Jasper was our only friend here, and now that he's left, so will we." Rosalie answered everyone's silent query and sat beside Alice.

Everyone lapsed into awed silence.

Well, since there was so much drama taking place today, I might as well, add my own little chunk. I pushed back my own chair, trying to make it as quiet as I could, but with the strange absence of sound, every little breath was amplified. I smiled at my friends, silently letting them know that I still valued their friendship, but that didn't mean I had to shun my other peers.

Everyone turned to stare at me; Bella Swan the innocent bystander of our very own _90210_.

I pushed my head up high and strode towards the new table, setting my things down and smiling softly at my friends. This was my new place, with my friends, that I no longer had to pretend I hated .

Of course, the drama for today hadn't been wrapped up because Edward Cullen happened to walk in, looking disgustingly disheaveled along with a completely un-inconspicious Tanya Denali, who also had the same swollen lips, but otherwise looking outrageously perfect. Cullen walked to his usual table and looked around until he noticed that three key people were missing, and that the school population was drowning in eerie calmness.

It was comical to see his eyes rest on our new table as his eyes widened and understading dawned his face. How much slower could he get?

As soon as Tanya seated herself with him, Cullen jerkily escaped his seat and walked like a model over to our table and slumped into the chair beside me on the round table.

He turned his head around slowly, and actually smiled at me. I wasn't sure if it was sarcastic, but for the most part, it looked a little tentative. I mustered up all the niceness in me and gave him a polite smile of my own. I began nibbling my way through the bagel, while Emmett started up conversation in order to ease off the tense atmosphere.

"So what's about this secret affair of yours?" He questioned Jasper and Alice.

The both of them blushed profusely; it was endearing and ridiculous at the same time.

"Well...we sat next to each other in History and English, and just got talking. It was so refreshing to have someone to talk to who argued back regardless of my star-basketball-player status. And I've never felt so strongly about anyone before Alice." Jasper explained flawlessly.

Dammit; it was turning out to be far better than I expected. Oh well, Alice had excellent judgement herself so I trusted her on Jasper.

They smiled at each other, making irritating goo-goo eyes and the moment was so intimate, I turned away to Rosalie.

"And what had you make the grand transition?" I questioned Rose, indicating to the change in tables.

"Pfft. Mike Newton wouldn't stop hitting on me, and Jessica Stanley wouldn't stop flashing her boobs to everyone. And Emmett was pissing me off." She explained, but then reached up and gave Em a sweet kiss on the cheek. The huge man with muscles ripping out from everywhere positively blushed.

"Nice to see you've joined us, dear cousin." Alice acknowledged Cullen.

He nodded, "I needed a change, and you guys provided me with the perfect opportunity." He flashed us a million-watt smile.

And for once, he was right; we did need a change.

--

Friday, last period Gym was always horrific. After tiring ourselves out by working our asses off for the whole week, especially in the blistering sun, the malevolent teachers would still subject us to the torture we know as Physical Education. Miss. Benson, who had made it her life-long aim to pain the innocent students compelled us to run around the field and then do suicides just for the sake of it. What were we, a varsity basketball team? That fateful afternoon, I'm-so-perfect Benson, had miscalculated the duration of the lesson, which resulted in our class being dismissed late. Since it was the end of the day, I didn't bother changing out of my shorts and thin white t-shirt because I knew I'd go straight home and jump into the shower. I could already feel cold water droplets splashing on my body, extinguishing the blazing fire inside me. However, I needed to make a stop at my locker to throw in some books and take out my homework for the weekend. Fate, unfortunately had other plans.

I turned to leave, but was obstructed by a very arrogant looking Tyler Crowley.

"Excuse me please" I requested politely, in a futile attempt to get away unscathed.

"Hey Good Lookin' I'll excuse you if you let me take you out on a date" Tyler smirked and only because I was so bloody tired that I didn't thwack him across the face.

"When Hell freezes over" I retorted.

"Oh baby, look how hot you're getting just for me. Don't play hard to get" Tyler pushed.

What an idiot. Maybe I was sweating because it was fucking forty degrees outside and fucking Benson decided to make us run a fucking marathon?! I took a deep breath, trying to override my PMS-like behaviour.

"No, Tyler. I had P.E" I ground out.

Then he did the unthinkable. He groped my waist and pulled me forward, trying to push his lips to mine.

"Fuck off Tyler, let me go, you fuckhead!" I spat while trying to wriggle free from his tight grip.

"Let go. Now" A deep, menacing but scarily calm voice called.

But no, Tyler was dumber than a granite rock and pretended not to hear.

Suddenly, Tyler was pushed so fast and so hard away from me, it knocked the air out of me. He bashed into several lockers on the other side of the corridors where people looked on in amazement. Tyler was smashed into something that looked liked a mango, especially with his orange-yellow shirt. The sight almost made me giggle. Almost.

"If you ever touch her again, so God help me or I'll fucking kill you" The flawless voice threatened.

I looked to my left, to see Cullen walking away, before I even got the chance to thank him.

My ride home was strange, to say the least. I felt a deep sense of gratitude for Cullen who was, even in his bastard ways, thoughtful enough to protect my virtue. Well, what I had left. I turned up the air conditioning and zoomed home, craving the cold shower. However, as I walked in, Renee smiled widely and ushered me out to the back garden, where the jacuzzi was up and running.

"The water's ice cold" Renee grinned.

Her happiness was palphable and contagious. I jumped straight into the refreshingly cool water after stripping into my underwear. Renee joined me in her one-and-only red bikini which actually fit her. Like two small children we splashed in the freezing water until sunset when Charlie came home and did a double-take looking at Renee holding a duck shaped water gun and me holding an inflated fatman as defense. During the course of the afternoon, I had changed into a blue bikini.

"Okay..." Charlie said while scratching his head.

"Oh Charlie! Stop being such a buzzkill and join us!" Renee exclaimed.

So my father, came back out wearing Billabong board shorts, which looked hilarious on him as he ran around with another water gun trying to shoot me down. I think Renee must have bought the shorts because Charlie and bright blue shorts equal a definite no.

It was nearing eight thity when I finally made it to my room, with creepy crinkled skin and my school bag slung on my shoulder. I walked into my room only to be hit with some atrocious Rap wafting through the room. Cullen. Seriously, who in their right mind listens to Fifty Cent?

"Please, for the sake of our ears, change the music" I called to him, calmly; nothing could deter my mood today. He was perched on his desk, topless and grey shorts which hung far too low on his hips. Jeez, that man flaunts his shit way too much.

He looked up and me and his eyes widened. His eyes travelled down my body and immediately rested back on my face as soon as he saw me raising an eyebrow at him. Meanwhile, I grabbed my Tweety towel to half dry/cover myself.

Cullen _actually _changed the music to some Muse. Wow, he listened to Muse? I had a newfound appreciation for the douche. Then I suddenly remembered I had to thank him for something. After changing into a pink tank top and white shorts for bed, I bounded down the stairs to make a little something.

Brownies.

In my opinion, brownies should rule the world. They're chocolatey, creamy, sweet and yummy. They make everyone happy. And the number one point, was that they were the only form of bakery that I could make. One summer, Renee had a phase of baking, where she insisted Alice and I join her in making several sweet-tasting foods. Alice and I only remembered how to make the brownies because at the time it reminded us of some really weird sleepovers we'd had in the past. We got a kick out of it and tried to make them everytime we got together. The fresh smell was heavenly. My mouth started to water so I shoved one into my mouth as soon as it had cooled down a bit. The rest, I placed into a plastic box and returned to my room.

Cullen was still seated at his desk with a few papers strung out. They looked like worksheets for some class. I cautiously waved my hand to attract his attention. He looked up, surprised, "Yes?"

"Erm, can I come over?" I asked sheepishly.

He looked confused. Hell, _I_ was confused.

"Okay..." He trailed off.

I had always pictured this moment in my mind, where I would gracefully leap across, feet first with my hair flying behind me as my feet land silently on his speckless floor.

Unfortunately, it did not go like that. For one, I had a huge box of deliciously smelling brownies in my hand and an unusual sense of nervousness. Perhaps because I had never been inside L.A High's second most popular guy's bedroom. Hmmn, maybe. So, I pretty much staggered in, narrowly missing Cullen's head as I lunged in. I looked around, taking in the side of the room that wasn't visible to me. It wasn't much different with just a few more necessities in his room. I turned back to him, blushing slightly as I simply stood there ogling his room.

"Erm, sorry. I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me today. Watching Tyler getting smashed into the lockers was very satisfying." I thanked, but failed.

Cullen looked up at me, with scorching emerald eyes, which made my breath hitch. No, no, no Cullen cannot dazzle me. Fuck off sex-on-legs! And his body! The bastard was topless! It wasn't my fault for ogling - he had such nice, defined, muscled pectorals and abs to die for. Yum.

"It's nothing. Esme and Carlisle raised me a gentleman." He snapped out of his dazzlefest and anwered me.

I shifted my weight from one leg to another. What just happened?! I gave him a small smile and thrust the box to him.

"For you. My way of saying thanks" I mumbled.

He took the box eagerly and removed the lid, letting the potent smell escape into his room.

"Brownies?" He whispered in awe.

"Yup" I answered with the smuggest smile on my face in the past seventeen years.

He tore through them, shoving several in his mouth at once while moaning in appreciation as I looked on in amusement. Shit, who knew he had such a huge mouth?

"Absolutely delectable. You are my new favourite person" He said after scoffing down half of them.

I smiled widely, "New? Who was it before?"

"You wouldn't know." He muttered darkly.

I would find out. Yes, I would find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Are there any of you ot there that actually reads this? Please, make yourself known! A review or two would be great; I don't want to post this if nobody is going to read it. :[**

**assonance-asphyxiation.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

What does one do on a Saturday evening? Usually, I would be out with Angela or Alice or Emmett, but today everyone had plans which didn't include me.

Angela had a date with Ben, who were now attached at the hip.

Alice had gone to San Francisco with Jasper, just because they felt like it.

Emmett and Cullen were obliged to go to a charity event just outside the city with Superstar-Hottie Carlisle and Happy-Smiley Esme.

That left me.

And Rosalie!

I think I may have answered my own question: one visits Rosalie.

I texted her, asking if I could come over, which she answered with an enthusiastic 'yessss, come now!'

So, I changed into a long purple printed t-shirt and nice short black shorts and matching flip flops, since I was only going to Rose's and so, nobody would be out to rape me. Charlie and Renee were out to dinner, or getting smashed in a bar, so I left them a note explaining where I was incase they returned before me, which was as likely as a cat getting high on cocaine voluntarily.

It was oddly calm on the streets as I turned onto the highway to drive across the other side of town. It was cooler than before and it was dark; only a streak of light blue sky remaining overhead. The highway was illuminated with dull lights and was generally deserted.

As I drove on, there was a dark figure up front clutching their hair standing on the side of the road. They shifted their weight from one leg to another frequently while constantly looking around frantically. I slowed my automobile to get a better view of who this agitated person was. Driving up further, I realised who it was.

For fuck's sake, why was Cullen appearing everywhere?!

That was the moment when I realised I kind of owed him for pummeling Crowley's face, despite the brownie payback. But then again, I did save his sorry ass from Carlisle and Esme when he decided to get wasted and flop into the manky hands of Jessica Stanley.

To give-a-lift-or-not-give-a-lift, that was the question.

Since I was undecided, I let the car stall and smiled obscenely brightly at the stranded guy. He looked up and recognition dawned on his unbelievely beautiful face.

"Oh, Bella!" Cullen exclaimed.

"Oh, Cullen! Fancy seeing you here..." I exclaimed back, pretending that I never saw him.

"I'm not usually ditched in the middle of the highway. Fucking Emmett..." He trailed off.

Internally, I pictured myself giving Em a high five and a gratitude filled hug.

"Okay. I think the next bus should be here in about an hour and a half" I lied.

There would be one coming in less than half an hour, but I had to mess with him first.

His green eyes visibly bulged out and if I wasn't so sure, I would have thought he was having a panic attack. Cullen yanked at his hair, probably pulling out a couple hundred hairs in the process and 'grrred' and 'arrghed' appropriately.

"Sorry about that. I'll be going now..." I trailed off and made to start my engine with exaggerated movements.

"Wait! Please, no!" He yelled. No, he didn't make much sense to me either, but I got the gist of him pleading me to halt my actions.

"Yes?" I asked, feigning unawareness.

"Umm...could you....possibly umm...give me a ride?..." Cullen asked with hesitation. And he looked so cute, that even if he were the killler of my grandmother, I would have said yes.

"Sure! Get in" I nodded, confusing him with my oblivious attitude.

"Where we going?" I asked as I suddenly became nervous, with the most lusted after boy of L.A sitting in my passenger seat.

"Do you know where Kippie Lodge country club is?"

"Yes. Renee, Charlie and I have spent many Sunday afternoons there." I replied whilst trying to to take an illegal U-turn on the long stretch of road.

"So why did Emmett chuck you out?" I asked with a new found interest.

Cullen cleared his throat uncomfortably, but continued, "I just said some things I shouldn't have said. And I smeared my Mars Bar on his seat by accident" he shugged it off.

I let out a quick laugh and concentrated on how to get to the destination.

"Where were you planning to go originally?"

"Rosalie's house, since we had nothing else to do"

"Sorry for the diversion" He said with a guilty look.

"No problem."

Cullen was the centre of attention at the charity event as all the gloriously impeccable guests converged around him as he made a late entry. I felt a little raggy with my simple t-shirt and shorts, so I quickly spun my car out of the car park whilst waving at Carlisle and Esme, who looked like they wanted to run up and molest me with appreciation. Ah well, they could do that later. I always love me some parent loving, especially when the parents aren't mine.

Rosalie swung the door open with a peeved look as I strode down her mile long walkway.

"What took you so long?!" She bellowed while shoving me into the kitchen.

I narrated the little episode to her and included my irritation at the fact that Cullen seemed to be popping up everywhere. Rose gave me a knowing smile and just like those people in dramas, she put her glass of ice cold Oasis down and gave a supposedly significant piece of information.

"He's not appearing in your life more; you're just beginning to take more notice of him."

Huh? Did that mean I liked him more since my mind was subconsciously looking out for him?

Well I shouldn't listen to Rosalie - she's a blonde.

Not that I'd ever inform her of that thought.

The remainder of the night was spent in watching Prom Night and ogling over Kellan Lutz, in the short period that he _did _make an appearance. Rose and I gave each other pedicures and manicures like the typical teenagers we were and then commented how this was the first time we actually ever hung out alone, and out of school. We concluded that it should occur more often.

I drove home at around one in the morning because Mr. and Mrs. Hale had returned from wherever they went and also told me that Charlie and Renee were probably making their way home soon too. Turning my car into the driveway, I saw Emmett huffing in front of his door in annoyance. His scowl deepened as he caught sight of me.

"Belllaaaaaaaaa" He said solemnly.

"Why hello Emmett"

"Why, oh why did you have to give doucheward a lift?" He asked, his voice laced with true curiosity.

"Because I'm nice?"

He groaned, "But I don't like it when you're nice to each other! He didn't shut up about you the entire night and he made me look like an asshole in front of everybody! Now none of those fancy ladies like me."

I sniggered loudly. Emmett getting defamed and Cullen talking nice about me equalled a good day.

"Meanie" Emmett grumbled. I shook my head and hugged him, just so he would feel better and not moan any longer.

Carlisle pulled in at that point, with Esme looking exhausted in the front seat and Cullen moping, sulking and generally looking moody in the backseat. Emmett and I laughed and pointed at him just to spite him.

I ran into my house before any fights could erupt, giggling.

Maybe bumping into Cullen wasn't such a bad occurrence after all.

--

Alas, lunchtime arrived just around the corner, allowing us all to escape to the heaven we like to call air conditioning. The machines were blowing out freezing air like no tomorrow, and I made it my aim for the day to get the good seat at our 'new' table; the one where the air would hit you straight in the face.

The 'new' table was currently "the place to be" accordingto Katie Marshall, a girl in my Music class who was whispering to Anna Smith the new student, about how the Cullens, Hales and lone Swan had taken the high school dynasty by storm.

Bitch, please, it's not as if we randomly converged in the underpopulated corner without even knowing each other.

Okay, maybe that was the case with Jasper and I, but like he said, "Any friend of Alice is a friend of mine."

So yeah.

The bell rang obnoxiously, causing me to throw all my books and stationary viciously into my messenger bag and run like the wind towards the seat of the day. God was in a good mood because I flew into my chair, brown lunchbag included.

"Ugh! Swan!" Someone growled from behind me. It didn't take a genious to figure out who it was. My lips turned up into an involuntary smile.

"Suck it up Cullen. Suffer and watch me bask in the glory of coldness" I taunted while letting my hair float around me.

Cullen flipped the bird at me so I knocked his glass of lemonade over. Two could play it at that game.

Alice came bounding into the lunchroom, all smiles and flowers with her floral dress and sparkly sandles. Unfortunately, she was in _such _a good mood, that she let her apple flop out of her small hands and soar across the cafeteria.

Only to land in Jessica big brown hair.

Seriously, I think God is trying to alter our fates or something along those lines. I mean, first he throws Cullen into every aspect of my life. And now he either wants Alice to suffer because of her 'undying' love for Jasper or she wants the sluts to die by the hands of teeny tiny Alice.

Cullen laughed like when the villain in an old movie arrives on stage, ready to take over the world. Emmett and Rosalie walked in, trying to conceal their laughter at the Jessica Apple pie. Jasper conveniently hadn't appeared yet.

Tanya, Lauren and Jessica charged, perfectly of course [we can't have ungraceful bounding sluts, now can we?] towards our innocent table and began glaring at Alice, Rosalie and I. What the fuck? What did Rose and I do? Where is the justice in this world?!

"Cockwhipped bitch!" They screeched.

Harsh.

Too harsh.

I pushed my chair back and walked over to the centre of the commotion. Rosalie walked over, looking incredibly intimidating in her wedges and hard edged expression. Behind Tanya's head, I saw our reflection in the mirror on the wall. I had to admit, we looked pretty hardcore, standing there lookling like suit-less mafia, especially with my eyes narrowed, Alice with her mean pursed lips and Rose looking generally looking scary.

Back to the present confrontation.

"First you steal my boyfriend, and then _you_-" Lauren pointed to me an continued, "steal Tanya's boo and now you try to attack us with apples?!" Lauren's irritating voice rung out, loud, and well, annoying.

"Hey, hey, I was never nobody's boo. Whatever the fuck that is..." Cullen called out from behind me. Trust him to correct such trite things when we were about to have catfight of the year.

"And Alice never _stole _me; It was a mutual act upon the feelings of love" Jasper added, now that he was leaning against the door of the entry. I'd wager he was only standing there so he could escape first, unharmed if things escalated.

"I hate to say it, but it was an accident, although I would have _loved _it if it was on purpose" I chipped in.

The sluts, who were once again, dressed in not much, looked at each other, as if conferring, turned back and raised three flawless eyebrows.

"Coincidence, I think not"

Rosalie exploded, "What the fuckety fuck?! It was a fucking apple for fuck's sake! Go run to the bathroom like you usually do and wash it out with your Toni&Guy hair serum and then _fuck _off!"

Emmett's little victory jig was complete awesomesauce.

Obviously, they didn't quite follow Rose's polite instructions. Instead, three high heeled shins stuck out, and simultaneously kicked us in our delicate, feminine shins. We let out a synchronised yelp and grabbed whatever body part of theirs was closest and tore at them, in revenge. The six of us, thrashed, yelled, swore, slapped, ripped and rolled. Hair was tangled, clothes were torn and legs were bruised, as we hit harder and somehow tried to slap off the multiple layers of make up that sat on their acne faces. Unfortunately, we had no make up removers on us, so that wasn't as successful.

Emmett, Jasper and Cullen seemed to have been paralyzed with shock for a few seconds before the leapt onto us and pried us away from the offenders.

It didn't escape my notice, that Cullen's long, slender, smoothe, fingers were wrapped around my now sort of bare stomach. And they kind of made me hot and bothered in all the lady places. Not forgetting, I was kind of really enjoying it.

I had it bad. I had it _really _bad for Cullen.

Fabulous.

"That was way better than any episode of Gossip Girl." He murmured breathlessly.

That was when I snapped out of my Cullen-is-a-sex-beast haze and realised what he said.

"Do I even want to know why you watch Gossip Girl?" I asked.

"I said that out loud?" He asked, sounding now very confused.

I nodded smugly.

Cullen dropped me hastily, but did ensure I landed on two feet, before he stepped away blushing like a mad strawberry. He looked cute and stupid all at once. I turned to look at Tanya, sitting on the floor as if she got raped, with puppy dog eyes gazing up at Cullen.

"Pick _me _up Edward. Please?" She asked with her cute voice.

Cullen didn't look too happy about that. Infact, he looked downright disgusted. I wondered if he would suck it up and lift the grotty old fag or grow a pair and tell her to fuck off.

He didn't do either; Cullen swooped me up and said to Tanya, with a faked apologetic expression, "Sorry, but I think Bella's leg is broken."

I was pretty sure my leg was intact, but who would let another oppurtunity of Cullen's hands all over you pass up?

"Sorry, but I'm not going in a five mile radius of her. Look at what she did to you!" Cullen exclaimed.

After examining my body, I concluded that I was pretty badly beaten up. I had cuts and bruises all over my stomach, neck, legs and even the left side of my face had a long faint scratch on it. That bitch. Cullen _insisted _that he take me to hottie doctor Carlisle so he could give me the treatment I needed. Yeah, as if I was dying of Cancer and not just attacked by an angry slut.

Emmett was carrying Rose bridal style into his house and Jasper had encircled Alice in his huge arms while her little legs swayed just above Jasper's feet. They looked incredibly sweet. Cullen and I simply walked in, with me trying to see if Renee or Charlie were home through the large open windows.

Daddy Cullen opened the door with a warm smile which instantly morphed into shock and concern.

"What did you do to your girls?!" He cried.

I wasn't Cullen's, and he certainly wasn't min. Cue the awkward moment.

"Save Rosie! Don't let her die!" Emmett screamed.

Ah, the everyday melodrama.

Carlisle had us bandaged and up and running in no time. His careful hands analyzed each wound as he wrapped them up with ointment to guarantee a quick recovery. Of course, us girls looked like half assed wrapped mummies from Egypt, but that's what you got when you face the dark side.

Esme appropriately sat beside us and offered her hands and shoulder for us to hold and hiss or lean or cry upon. We didn't exactly need her body parts, but the sentiment was definitely appreciated. She made scowling faces when we narrated the story, obviously with all profanities omitted and made to look like we were completely guiltless.

"You should take this to the Principle" Esme advised, "This is very serious and unacceptable."

Alice said we'd think about about it. We shared a look which suggested that that would be the only thing we'd do: think, nothing else.

Thankfully, we were excused from school for the rest of the day as the Cullen parents called up the Hales, Brandons, and Swans to inform them of today's events. Charlie emerged not five minutes later in his police cruiser and even had the nerve to have the sirens on! Oh, the mortification. It took a full hour to convince him not to charge the hoes because we didn't want the rivalry to worsen. Yes, it was all a lie, but knowing the rich and the supposedly beautiful, they may just fabricate outrageous evidence to frame us.

All the fathers sat in the elegant drawing room with the mothers who had decided to turn it into a social gathering on the spur of the moment while the children lounged in the TV room upstairs. Rose and Emmett slipped away, probably to make out or something even more inappropriate while Cullen and Alice argued over who was to host the next family dinner next month. That left Jasper and I just hanging there, looking rather uncool.

"Wanna jump Cull-Edward's window and go check out my much better music collection?" I asked quietly.

Jasper's blue eyes brightened, "You have Shinedown and Pink Floyd with a hint of Nirvana?"

"I've got you covered" I replied happily.

And we skipped into my room and lived happily every after.

No, I'm joking. We simply browsed some of my vinyls which were passed down to me from Charlie a couple of years ago. Jasper pretty much drooled over all of them as he eagerly shoved each one into my record player which Renee happened to have bought from Port Angeles, a shopping town near Forks. Like the kind person I am, I promised Jasper that he could borrow anything anytime. I dug up some cold soft drinks, toffee popcorn and turned up the volume on the classic 'Smells Like Teen Spirit'

"Thank you." Jasper suddenly said from across the room.

"For what?"

"For welcoming me into your group. And not judging me. I consider you one of my very close friends in such a short period of time."

I smiled brightly. "I'm really glad you joined us. I believe that because of you, the six of us have really bonded. I like to think of you as the glue."

We slapped hands in agreement and then laughed at how gay we looked.

"And thank _you" _I repeated his earlier words.

"Why?"

"For treating Alice the way she deserves to be."

The blonde nodded with a lovesick look in his eye and we were both glad to have formed a new cameraderie.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: I still wonder why I update. Ah, well if there are any of you out there that are reading this, let me know in a review :] Awaiting your reviews.**

**assonance-asphyxiation**

**Chapter Six**

Cullen's face was priceless. It was a comical mix of surprise, shock, fear, anger and confusion. And the fact that his head was surreally floating out of his window wasn't helping matters. Jasper laughed a deep, low chuckle as he rose from the seaty thing with a few vinyls' and the compact record player safely tucked away under his arms.

Alice, however, skipped in from my doorway right into the occupied arms of her boyfriend saying, "I knew you'd be here. Did you have a nice time?"

Jasper nodded profusely and drabbled on about my lovely music collection and how he was glad he'd spent quality time with me whlie Alice and Cullen argued about really stupid shit. Maybe it was a cousin thing.

"So how did you get in, Alice?" I asked.

"Your parents have been home for a while. AND Edward and I came to a mutual agreement that it will be Aunty Camilla who will be hosting the family dinner this year"

Only Alice.

"That was a very kind gesture to let Hale borrow your music. The Hale who _never _returns anything!" Cullen sneered towards Jasper.

I think Jasper was trying to lift his hands in surrender but epicly failed since he had a whole load of my shit in his hands as well as an Alice clung to his torso, "Okay, okay I'll return your Teenage mutant Ninja Turtle figurines!"

Alice and I burst out in laughter, clutching our sides while imagining L.A High's most popular guy playing with little action figures. Cullen grimaced deeply and made his way into my room through the window, "It was from sixth grade!" He hissed.

Cullen pretty much flopped onto my rug with his legs flailing around trying to kick Jasper in the legs. However, I stuck my leg in front of him to stop him from committing bloody murder. Cullen whacked me away in anger which resulted in me falling on top of him. Alice collapsed on top of us just for the sake of it and Jasper emptied his hands and joined in just to complete the pile.

Emmett and Rose appeared from thin air and stared at us open mouthed. A flash came from their direction and we knew that we were in for some serious blackmail. That was until Emmett grabbed Rosalie and squished us further.

Amidst the squash-fest, I realized how much I loved my friends.

--

Something very unusual happened.

I woke up to silence.

It was conventional to regain consciousness to smooth jazz or blaring rock from the neighbouring room. Over the past few weeks, I had become accustomed to the fact that my neighbour never actually shut his music. I think he must be addicted, like someone who is hooked to drugs. But then again, I could understand because I felt the same way. Only I was more considerate about my surroundings. Rosalie says its a female thing; to be caring and compassionate.

So I fell out of my bed, with squinted eyes and looked towards the window. It was sheathed with blue curtains. Curtains which were always drawn.

And then I had an epiphany. I was always complaining about how much I hated Cullen's music and the ungodly hours he played it at. Now, here I stood, drowning in the silence, longing for the familiar noise to fill my idle ears.

I think I liked Cullen more than I should.

I, Bella Swan, was crushing on Edward-smoking-hot-Cullen.

Just like every other girl in L.A High.

I'd never felt so hopeless.

School seemed worse than usual. The walls were duller, the teachers were meaner and the syllabi were more meaningless than usual. Even everyone's clothing seemed a little paler than what was normal, or maybe that was my imagination spiraling out of control. Just to reflect my mood, I wore black shorts; black Vans and a black t-shirt. I could have called Alice for some temporary black hair dye but that was pushing it. At lunch, the two couples were exhibiting more PDA than I would have liked to seen as I waited for Cullen to make his head turning entrance.

He never came.

Why was I feeling this way? Where was the heavy dose of disappointment coming from? And why was there an overload of sadness sitting on my chest?

It was as if I was getting psychic signals that something not so great had happened. But these premonitions mostly came from Alice who now looked perfectly content in leaning into Jasper.

I missed Cullen.

Fuck my life.

The day slugged on. The sluts glared on. The sun shone like it had for the past God knows how many weeks. The world still spun on its axis. But my day suddenly sucked more than Mike Newton's nonexistent balls. Finally, justice had been served as I drove home and straight into Charlie who shouldn't have actually been there.

"Hey Dad." I greeted lazily.

"Hey Bells. Can I have a word?" He put his ice tea down and gestured to the seat opposite to him. I sat tentatively to see where this was going.

"I've noticed you're getting close with the Cullen's, especially Edward" Charlie began.

Oh no, the sex-boyfriend-talk. Hello, father, I _am _currently single!

I blushed.

"Well, Edward's in hospital at the moment. It appears that he tried to kill himself" My Dad said, in his Chief of Police tone.

No.

No.

NO.

Cull-Edward wasn't like that. Sure, he was an arrogant bastard or a little annoying, but he was happy, kind, caring and relatively normal! I bet he tripped over a tennis ball and smashed his head on the floor and now they think he tried to hang himself.

But then again, Carlisle was a medical doctor. He knew when it was a suicide and when it was an accident.

"That can't be possible Dad. I refuse to believe it" I whispered.

"Carlisle called me. I need statements from you, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper Hale. I need to speak to Emmett too" Charlie spoke factually. As much as he was trying to stay objective, his worry for Cull-Edward was seeping into his voice.

"I'd like to make my statement in Edward's presence." I choked out.

We drove in Charlie's police land-cruiser since he was on duty at the moment. He picked up Emmett and Alice while the Hales said they would meet us at the local hospital. Emmett sat in the middle of the backseat, with his arms around Alice and I. Renee and Charlie bounced scenarios off each other as to what could have caused Cull-Edward's supposed facade to drop. Emmett seemed too melancholic to register anything.

The five of us rushed through the monotonous white corridors, cringing at the strong stench of bleach lining every speck of fibre in the building. I laughed bitterly at the fact that my premonition had somehow come true and now, I stood outside room 504 of the emergency unit with a ball of guilt and regret stuck in my throat. Guilt for not noticing anything like this and regret for not taking any action earlier.

"Don't beat yourself over it" Alice suggested softly as I relayed the story to her.

"I know you like him more than you let on. Perhaps even more than a friend. I know you'd be good for each other; you would keep each other grounded." She smiled faintly as Renee cracked the door open slowly.

I took in a sharp breath as Edward's face hit me. He was lying on the large bed, looking frail and helpless with his face covered in light bruises. His arms were all wrapped from top to bottom. His torso looked inflated and I guessed he had a layer of bandages in that area too. Tufts of bronze hair were peeking through the wraps of cloth around his head, which also seemed to be injured. Just the sight of the extensive injuries caused tears to well up in my eyes.

Emmett ran to his brother and kissed him boisterously on his nose and began berating him for doing such a stupid thing. "Sorry, but I couldn't hug you anywhere without hurting you with me being me. At least your nose got some Emmett-lovin'!." He tried to joke, but ended up sobbing violently and clutching his brother's hands, "Edward, how could you do that to us? We love you so much! How could I live without you? You stupid moron!"

Edward tried to lift his hand but Emmett kept it in place, "Sorry, Emmett. I hate myself for doing this to you all. My best friends." He croaked.

"Thankfully, his injuries weren't internal or anything too far fetched, so he should be out of here in a few days. We want to keep him under observation." Carlisle told us.

Esmé and Reneé stood together looking worriedly over at the patient every two seconds. Turn by turn, everyone gave Edward a cautious hug and told him to get well soon. Charlie took a statement in which he uttered a few words about it being an accident. Charlie nodded despite the lies spewing out of Edward's mouth, noted and then left with Renee and Alice. Jasper and Rosalie glared at him for a good couple of minutes before they broke down and simply embraced him, with a few stray tears in their eyes. Carlisle and Esmé realised I was waiting till the end to gain more time and privacy, so they very kindly left, claiming they were heading to the cafeteria.

Boldly, I took his hand, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Why did you do it?" I whispered.

"I don't know. It hurts so much. You don't know what I've been through" He croaked out.

"Oh, Edward. How could you do this to us? Do you have any idea what was going through me when I heard you tried to _commit suicide?!_" I demanded.

He smiled, he actually grinned, "You called me Edward. Not Cullen, but Edward. Besides, I thought you hated me."

I gripped his hand tighter; yes, I called him Edward. I'd always call him that. If he would just stay _alive. _

"I thought I hated you too, but I just re-analyzed my feelings and I don't think you're too bad now" I winked. He squeezed me and all of a sudden, his face turned to a serious expression of stone, as he connected his eyes with mine.

"I'm going to tell you something. But this is for your ears only, okay?" He confirmed.

I nodded.

"When I was eight years old, my father lost his entire company due to the recession. Once a millionaire now became absolutely nothing. We had nothing left, and we were very nearly forced to the streets. My mother had some personal money saved but she refused to give even a penny to her husband, saying that she'd warned him about the forthcoming collapse, but he was too obstinate to listen. Apparently, he'd blow her money too, if he got his hands on it. She'd secretly feed me some food to keep me going, but that was until a few months after. My mother fell in love with some horny bastard and ran away with him leaving my father and I alone and helpless. She didn't even leave a cent, or an ounce of love. She didn't even bid me a proper goodbye. He tried to keep me alive, tried to get another job but it was all in vain. Finally, he left me at an orphanage so someone could adopt me and perhaps give me a better life. It was suitable really, my mother was dead to _me_ and my father died shortly after due to intense malnutrition."

I knew for a fact, he wasn't talking about Carlisle and Esmé.

"I became sick a few weeks later, and fortunately, I was graced with Carlisle as my doctor. He was unlike any other person I had ever met. So compassionate. Soon, he had adopted me and I joined the Cullen family."

I carefully hugged him, just to show that my heart went out to him. This Edward was a small child, facing the dissonant cruelties of life.

"Last night, after I climbed back into my window from your room, I received a phone call. The woman who was once my idol, my favourite person called me. It was Elizabeth Masen, my mother. She wants to see me."


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Shameless enough to beg reviews from you. Please? **

**Chapter Seven**

The unbridled fury was evident in my eyes. The woman, who carried this absolutely glorious boy-man in her womb for nine months, and then promised to love and care for him by bringing him to this world, left him at the hands of death exactly when he needed her the most! _She _was his ideal personality, and her selfish acts was nothing to look upto. However, it wasn't my decision to make. If it _was _I'd toss her to the side, just like she did to Edward.

"What are you going to do?"

His green eyes got a faraway look as he contemplated his actions. Absently, he played with my fingers, leaving tender touches on my fingertips. His warm breath caressed my face, each time he breathed. And, being in the most inoppurtune situation, I once again, became a little uncomfortable _down _there. Even in a hospital bed, he could turn anyone on. Jeez.

"I think I'd like to see her"

Trust Edward to do exactly what I didn't want him to do. But, despite the fact he did things the opposite way, sooner or later, I would come to agree that whatever he did, was right. Besides, I wasn't in charge of him. The early morning music was a classic example. Maybe that's how we became sort-of friends. Agree to disagree.

He pulled me closer as he tugged at my waist. my heart thumped quite loudly just as I gathered that he wanted to me to _lie _next to him. Tentatively, I slid in, and wrapped my arms around him. It felt good. And he smelt heavenly; like man, perfume and that natural lilac smell. No wonder all the girls were so desperate for him.

"How did you end up like this?" I mumbled into his chest.

A deep sigh blew from his mouth. Edward's wrapped arms covered my own. I could feel the reluctance in his sounds and the way he drew me closer, as if I'd run away. If I wanted to run, I would have done that the first day he swore at me through the window.

"I smashed the open window with my bare hands, so the glass would shatter on me. The large number of cuts caused me to lose lots of blood and fall into the pile of glass" He admitted shamefully. "My anger got the better of me. I'm so sorry."

Tears cascaded down my cheeks as I wondered how close I had been when Edward decided to take his life. My fingers formed tentacles around his rather unflattering hospital dress, in futile attempts to keep him closer to me.

"Bella, please don't cry. I can't stand to see you upset" He murmured and kissed my forehead.

I shook my head, "How did I not hear you?! You were drowning in your own blood while I slept till kingdom come!" I objected.

Edward laughed quietly, "You're a deep sleeper. You wouldn't have noticed an earthquake if it ever happened. And you talk in your sleep"

I blushed ten shades of red. I wonder what blasphemy I must have proclaimed in my sleep induced haze.

"_Cullen, oh Cullen, the sex beast of L.A High!" _He mimicked, while suddenly hiccuping with laughter.

I shoved my head under the pillow in sheer embarrassment.

"_Edwarddddddddddd. So sexy!" _He continued, tears leaking with laughter as he shook the bed violently in his amusement.

Okay, so now I understood the whole suicide shit. I think I might try it for myself, and about now would be a perfect oppurtunity to do so.

"Don't get pissed. I rather enjoy it. Gives me a great ego boost. And I _particularly _like it coming from your mouth" He smirked.

"If your face wasn't already bashed up, I would have disfigured it myself" I muttered angrily.

Edward twisted me so I could face him, "Bella, I really like you. A lot more than just thinking of you as a _sex beast-_" I cut him off with a light slap to the arm.

"-sorry, I just had to do that. Anyway, I don't know what exactly you feel, but I'm sure I like you in a more than friendly way"

I bit my lip. Just to check I wasn't dreaming or anything disappointing like that. Nope, I was apparently quite awake.

"I like you a lot too. And not just because you're...good looking and shit" I muttered, face full of chagrin.

"And this isn't just because you feel sorry for me and are scared that I might want to die again?"

"_UGH CULLEN!" _I yelled.

Edward simply laughed and shoved a roll of tissues at my face. And to think, he was here due to self-harm.

--

Over the next couple of days, I was met with, on average twenty nine different people, inquiring about Edward's status. They ranged from Mr. Sullivan the nerdy maths teacher to Joy, the emo blonde with nineteen dreadlocks. The sluts and other eager females were most abundant, but they were the most impolite. Jasper said they were jealous of my closeness with Edward and just because I wasn't bothered to contradict, I agreed. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were also targets for such questions since they were also well bonded with him. Our fabricated story was that Edward fell as he tried to leap into my window to help me with my Trig homework. Yes, it made him sound just a little clumsy and geeky -haha-, but it was better than being branded the 'Suicidal Kid'

I went to visit him everyday after school just to get some updates on his health as well as pass him his homework and the worried messages of his hordes of fans. He told me to tell them to fuck off, and I nodded, promising to pass on his thanks for all the concerns. 'Fuck off' was just his way of appreciation, in my opinion. During my day at school on a Thursday, a letter had been sent to the Cullen residence by Elizabeth Masen, arranging their meeting for the following Sunday. Edward chose to become aloof about the whole situation. I was afraid that all the bottling of emotions may lead to another outburst which could be worse than what he'd done in the past week.

"How do you feel about meeting her?" I asked him whilst completing my English homework.

"Meh." Was all I was met with.

"Talk to me you fool. Or I might just trash your MCR albums" I threatened.

"That's evil, Swan. Evil" He grumbled.

I raised an eyebrow. As far as I remembered, trying to kill yourself was pretty evil too.

"Ugh, fine. I'm shit scared. I don't know what to expect, or what to say to her. I fear I might just let out a string of profanities and then tell her to leave." Edward blew out with a gush of air.

"No wonder Carlisle arranged it in a public place." I mused. They were scheduled to meet in a small cafe in suburban L.A where nobody we knew, actually went.

Edward grunted.

We sat in companionable silence. I thought back how quickly we had proceeded in the whole I-really-like-you situation. Yes, I was still waiting for the lets-kiss-and-get-together moment, but I wasn't too confident that it would actually happen. I mean, he could just _really _like me, but not want a relationship, especially with his sticky phase of the past coming up to haunt him and all that shit. I would respect his decisions and just admire from afar. Although I could boast that Edward Cullen _liked _me and not any other plastic or bimbo. I could have frequent in-your-face moments. Alice, Rosalie and I had discussed our revelations in great detail one lunch, with me being the pessimist and believing that we'd never pursue anything. Rosalie strived for patience and said when the time would be right, everything would work out. And Alice was all for the "make the first move!" theory. Sorry, but I wasn't _that _forward.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

"Yes."

"If I ask you do something, will you do it?"

Erm, if he asked me to kiss him, then hell yeah! There would be nothing else I'd like to do more.

"Depends"

More tense, awkward silence.

"Will you come with me to see Elizabeth?"

I answered in a heartbeat, "Only if you really want me there."

He nodded profusely.

"Okay then. I'll come." I agreed.

--

Sunday had arrived and Edward had been out of the hospital for two days now. I think I was happier than him. The familiar loud music, and activity in the room beside me was back, and I couldn't have been more glad. It was strange to realise that you find out the true value of something in it's absence. Looking up from my laptop, and straight into the delicious form of Edward was intensely gratifying. Of course, we'd gone back to calling each other Cullen and Swan when the banter came into play, but it was all meant in good nature. The smashing glasses and smothering shaving cream was a thing of the recent past.

Out of nowhere, Edward was standing in my room, clad in a black polo-shirt and blue jeans, despite the obscene heat. He looked around, as if checking for any changes in my room and then settled his eyes back on my lounging form.

"You can knock the window next time" I commented whilst reading my weekly magazine.

He shrugged and occupied the space beside me on the bed and grabbed my hand. The hand grabbing meant he had something meaningful to talk about. Or so I had gathered.

"Today at lunch, I'm sure Elizabeth will ask what we are." Edward began.

Cue the erratic heatbeat, hyperventilation and sweaty palms.

"And I thought, that I would rather like to introduce you as my girlfriend" He concluded, with a hopeful look.

I tried to restrain it, but then I thought, fuck it, and I grinned, nice and bright.

"For real?" I asked in a small voice.

His full, pink lips curved into a delicious smile, "Absolutely."

And then, it happened. My lips crashed onto his, as we moved in harmony, releasing all that tension that had built up from the very first day. He tasted like peppermint with a tinge of honey as his tongue swiped across my lip. I carefully parted them and let him in, as we tackled each other, and collapsed onto my bed. Finally, after several minutes of lip lovin' and tongue war, we drew apart, panting breathlessly, smiling at each other.

"That was the best make out I've ever had" He laughed.

"Ditto"

Our moment of star struck love was interrupted by the light and happy footsteps of Alice and the defined thuds of Rose's heels.

"Leave!" I hissed to a very disheveled Edward who hopped frantically back to his own territory.

"Hello Bella! We come in fashionista peace!" The short pixie squealed.

"Hi Alice, Rose" I nodded and then violently pulled my curtains together.

Rosalie raised her eyebrows suggestively as her chin jutted towards my window. Involuntarily, I blushed insanely and gave them a small smile. Alice was about to rival opera singers with her high pitched voice, but ever the intelligent, Rose pushed her into my closet to find me some suitable clothes to see my next-door-neighbour's biological mother who epicly ditched him. How conventional.

"Your lips are _so not virgin _anymore!" Rosalie whispered in a knowing tone.

"Yeah yeah okay." I tried to wave her off. But, they weren't exactly virgin before. I _did _kiss someone in middle school and in the unfortunate dating-Eric-Yorkie-era.

"So how was it?" She persisted.

"He's your boyfriend's brother; I'm sure they're similar" I said, and then realising how stupid I must have sounded.

Rosalie was not impressed.

"How can they be similar? He's adopted!" She said in outrage. I was really anticipating that Edward hadn't heard that.

"I keep forgetting, and besides that doesn't change anything."

"Okay..." She trailed off.

"Ikissedemmettinsixthgrade" I drabbled.

"Say what?" Alice asked from nowhere with a bunch of clothes in her fist.

"I kissed Emmett in sixth grade as a dare. And well he was a pretty good kisser, even back then" I confessed.

My best friends were laughing like there was no tomorrow, falling over onto the rug in the centre of the room and making fun of me as a middle schooler.

In a jerky movement, my curtains flew open with Edward's face popping into my room.

"Are you saying that Emmett is a better kisser? Do you still have feelings for that oaf?!" He shouted.

Rose and Alice giggled in the corner. I strode over to him and gave him a sweet, lingering kiss, as I ran my hands down his face and through his thick, lustrous hair.

"Now tell me, who do you think I have feelings for? And please, you should know your kissing expertise surpasses a 6th grader Emmett by far" I tapped his nose and skipped back to my two friends who were now half swooning half gagging.

"I presume the PDA is over, so we shall now return to picking out your outfit for today" Alice said.

From the neighbouring house, a booming Emmett yelled, "Hey Eddie, stop being a perv and give me back my Gossip Girl DVD!"

Edward turned towards his door with a pink face and shouted, "I think your girlfriend heard that too, dumbfuck!"

In the breath of silence, you could literally hear the wheels turning in Emmett's head as he said with a groan, "Don't tell me; Rosie's at Bella's"

I loved my life.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: I don't get reviews for shit, but I decided to post this anyway. Perhaps you could take pity on my story and review it?**

**assonance-asphyxiation.**

**Chapter Eight**

I never thought one could bounce their leg eighty-three times in one minute. But Edward proved me wrong. He also ran his hands though his hair, on average fourty-two times in a minute. At this rate, he'd be bald by the time he turned nineteen. I didn't exactly have obssessive complusive disorder or anything, but when you sat in a breezy cafe waiting for a woman you automatically hated and had no idea how she looked like, you tend to focus your attention on other things.

"Please, calm down." I pleaded, growing rather agitated at Elizabeth Masen's retardation.

Edward leaned in for a hot, violent kiss. Me, being the now horny person I am, responded with more enthusiasm than necessary, until his hand ran along my waistline, where it was necessary to draw the line.

"Sorry" He mouthed and placed a quick kiss on my cheek.

My face grew warm as I replayed the events which led to our parents finding out of our new relationship status.

Alice and Rose had laid out the outfit comprising of a floral dress, a thick brown belt at the waist and golden strappy sandals to complete the summery look. Emmett appeared shamefaced at the window, simply _waiting _for Rose's taunting and degrading comments but she simply smiled and asked him if he wanted to "watch season two of Gossip Girl" with her.

Jasper stopped by shortly to drop off the couple of vinyls and pick up another collection as well as his beloved, the flighty Alice while laughing and patting me on the back for finally getting together with Edward. At that unfortunate moment, Renee happened to bustle by with a sewing machine in hand and overheard the latter part of Jasper's sentence. Hugs were given, tears were shed and even a party was scheduled for my very own 'Bar Mitzvah' - American style. Renee also greatly approved of Alice's new man and even eyed up Jasper in a not so motherly way. Yes, I nearly died of humiliation but Jasper whispered that it was a common occurrence.

Charlie, however was not so pleased. At all. Renee squealed the news to him and he responded with a frown and a disapproving, "Bella." Father dearest went over the fact that he had anger management issues, suicidal tendencies and happened to be my neighbour. I assured him that he wasn't _actually _like that, but the unexpected turing up of Mrs. Masen had brought out the 'wild side' of my new boyfriend.

Edward was promptly called over in his black polo and jeans attire, standing stick straight at the door and referring to Charlie as 'Chief' and 'Sir' at every oppurtunity. He even started with "It's a pleasure to meet you Chief"

Hello, did you not know him for the past eight years?!

Apparently not.

Daddy dearest was encaged by my handsome sexbeast of a BF which lead to the introductions being made once again at the Cullen household. Carlisle and Esme were extra nice and polite which looked quite impossible and Emmett greeted me with a genial "Welcome to the family sis!"

Esme was allegedly planning the wedding.

So all went relatively well with the Parentals. New curfews and window locks are being looked into, but bless Renee, who shot the window locking out of well....the window. I love my mother.

Edward's large hand clasping mine snapped me out of my reverie as he rose sinously when a young woman, a rather dashing man and a child stood at the edge of the table.

It was disturbing as to how much the woman and Edward looked alike. The same emerald eyes, long curly auburn hair and pale, smoothe skin belonged to this tall woman. The man stood to the side, in all his blue eyed, jet black haired glory, holding the small child with black hair and green eyes to his side. I suddenly felt inadequate in this strange alternate universe where people seemed to be gorgeous. How can everyone but myself look so attractive?

"Oh Edward, its so good to see you!" The woman cried, who could only be Elizabeth as she reached forwrd to embrace Edward.

He stepped back, offering a tight lipped smile.

Her face fell, but she kept her open expression plastered to her face, "This is Ryan, my Husband and Julian, my son and...your half brother." She gestured to the man and the boy who looked like he was in his early adolescent years.

"Nice to meet you" He offered his hand.

"I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Bella" Edward wound his arm around my waist proudly.

I flushed pink, offered a smiled and said, "It's lovely to meet you all."

Just because I hated her, didn't mean the other two deserved my distaste.

"You're very lucky to have someone such as Edward" Elizabeth said as she sat daintily in her seat, brushing her flowing caramel dress.

"You sure made me _feel _lucky, didn't you?" Edward said bitterly. I instantly patted his knee to calm him down.

"Son, you don't understand! I couldn't have taken you with me! Your father would have been devastated. He loved you more than he loved _me!" _

Great excuse.

"So leaving us for dead to gallivant off with _him _was your way of saving Dad and I?!" Edward snapped back, his head inclined towards Ryan, the "horny bastard."

"Ryan and I needed the funds to get married and bring up Julian! I would have taken you with me in a heartbeat, but I had to take everything in account. At least now you're living peacefully with your father" Elizabeth argued.

The woman hadn't a clue what had happened. All she knew was how to dine with her ditched son of ten years by stalking him through school records. Creep.

"Excuse me, but I don't think you know anything! Edward's father _died _because he hadn't a single crumb of food to eat! He had to leave Edward in an _orphanage _as a last resort to keep him alive! If it weren't for the compassionate Dr. Carlisle Cullen, this child of _yours _would have been pushing up daisies!" I bit out in anger. I couldn't believe the extent of my word vomit.

Elizabeth got what she deserved though. Tears leaked out of her made up eyes, as she leaned forward to encompass her older son in a hug. He, however leaned back and shot up from his chair, pushing away his uneaten salad.

"You didn't care then, and you don't care now. And you're not getting a penny of my trust fund, if that's what you're here for" Edward ground out and pulled me away from the awestruck family. However, he ruffled Julian's hair and even gave him a faint smile.

"I'm sorry about my outburst" I murmured, not at all suprised that Edward had a trust fund even though his father died bankrupt. He seemed like that type of person, just without all the need to flaunt his money. Classy, yet reasonable.

He shook his head and pressed his lips to mine in one swift movement.

"She needed to know. Thank you for giving it to her" He said and hugged me closer.

--

"How was the rendezvous with the evil Elizabeth?" Renee asked at dinner.

"Awkward, painful and not nice at all" I replied.

"Esme was saying how it didn't go too well. But really, Edward is blessed to be under the care of the likes of Esme and Carlisle"

Ever since we returned home, Edward had chosen to segregate himself for a while. I guess he needed time to sort out his feelings and thoughts. I would give him his space; I certainly didn't want to come off as clingy.

Charlie was definitely okay with the space-giving. Perhaps it was the fact that I wasn't with my boyfriend, unsupervised doing things I shouldn't be doing, as I came under the throes of passion. No wonder he looked so happy and smiley when I joined him and Renee for dinner.

Halfway through our family affair, my father calmly put his fork down in between his half eaten steak and two remaining buttered potatoes. This was incredibly strange. Charlie _never _interrupted his own dinner. Ever.

"Bells?" He cleared his throat.

My knife was left suspended in air as I hastily gulped down my bite of meat. "Yes?"

Another clearing of the throat on Charlie's part, "I just wanted to make sure Edward was really okay. He's a good kid."

My confused mind took a double take. Was Charlie asking about _Edward? _Furthermore, did I hear a _compliment? _

Apparently I did.

"He simply needs some time to take things into perspective. Seeing your biological mother after nine years isn't easy to come by. And Edward _is _good albeit perhaps a little misunderstood." I answered.

At Charlie's concern and my supposed mature approach, Renee's blinding smile was enough to make even the most pessimist person think everything would turn out okay.

--

This was probably the second Monday in the history of all school-going Mondays that I was eager for. The first one being the time where Alice and Jasper went public about their relationship. This Monday, I was excited to see Edward's reaction to his awaiting fans, and how he would go about the whole 'dating Bella' scene.

And now, it was just my luck, that Edward had so inconveniently disappeared of the face of his bedroom and into some dense, never ending black hole. I didn't want to pry and soar into his bedroom, or seem stalkerish and peek at him through the curtains. So, I did what every teenager does atleast once in their lifetime. I asked a third party.

I called Rosalie to ask if she could ask Emmett about the whereabouts of Edward. Emmett called Rosalie to tell her to call me to say that Edward was doing some weird form of calming excercise to find inner peace. Emmett, proceeded to tell Rosalie to tell me that he wasn't supposed to tell anyone but it slipped so now all of us weren't to mention anything to the brooding man.

Confusing much?

Surprisingly, it was _cool _in L.A, on this very fine day. The clouds were out and the dire need to strip wasn't apparent. In fact, I could have pulled off jeans and a long sleeved shirt. How very odd. I dressed in black shorts just above the knee with my checkered Vans and a white fitted t-shirt and made my way to my beloved Audi to make my way to school.

On my journey to the automobile, I was caught in a tight grip around the waist and carried in the opposite direction. I turned around to slap Emmett off me, and give him a telling off, when I realised it was Edward.

Being the lovesick eighteen-year-old I was, I grinned like a Cheshire cate and revelled in the irresistable scent emanating off my boyfriend. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, running his sensual hands through my hair and down my spine. I shivered in ecstacy and deepened the kiss, pulling at his crazy hair and very much enjoying the moans coming from his mouth.

"HELLO?! Have you no shame?! Go to sexual frustration classes or something!" Someone roared from my right.

Emmett had his nostrils flaring and his face had gone a weird shade of red-purple. I would expected it to be Charlie or even level-headed Carlisle, but _Emmett? _He even looked genuinely pissed.

Edward and I reluctantly drew apart after a final chaste kiss, and I asked Emmett, "What's got your thong in a twist?"

He glared at me, "Mention another sex related object or act, and I will squash you."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Or didn't get laid last night" Edward muttered beside me.

The big, burly boy entered his vehicle in a irate manner and sped away out of the cul-de-sac.

"So how are you on this fine, cloudy day?" My boyfriend asked.

"Very, very good now. How are you feeling?"I inquired.

"Much better now." He replied.

"Better after that yoga you did?" I blurted out by accident.

Wrong words. Very wrong words indeed. He also went a strange of plum like his brother and began waving his hands in front of his chest.

"Fucking Emmett! _Calming exercises _don't fucking mean yoga! That _twat!" _He hissed.

Despite the severity of his anger, I couldn't help but find it humorous. I bit my lip from smiling.

"Sorry, I'm still working on my shit fits. Would you like to go to school with me today?"

I didn't answer and simply went towards the passenger side of the immaculate silver Volvo. Edward's smile was swoontastic. Pfshaw, as if I'd _decline _such an offer. Dumbass.

As we pulled into the parking space, people visibly stared, gaped, swooned and shot daggers at me with the green eyed monster flaring in their orbs. I flinched at each judgemental eye pointed at me, and Edward took my hand into his and pulled me closer. I had never felt so much for him, than I had in those two simple gestures. In block A, where the Senior year lockers were situated, Jasper leant against the metal doors, nonchalant as ever. Alice's head, arms and torso were stuck somewhere in her locker as she fumbled about in there, porbably looking for her pink pen, which was used only on the first day of the week.

"I see you are the main attraction of the week. It'll wear off soon" Jasper noted as I thrust my Trig, Calculus and English textbooks into my alotted space.

"I just hope the army of skanks stay away." I mumbled.

A comforting kiss placed itself on my forehead, "Don't worry, they won't get anywhere near you."

"I FOUND IT!" Alice screamed.

"Pink pen?" I confirmed.

"Yup."

Jasper half scowled half questioned the whole pen business with his twisted expression. I mouthed 'don't ask' and he seemed to get the point that you didn't ever question Alice's weirdness.

"Dear little cousin here has a fetish for pens. It's been going on ever since sixth grade. Maybe because of her crush on the English teacher who always had a weird pink pen in his hand" Edward sniggered.

Alice thwacked him on the arm and took Jasper's hand to tow him away from the offending cousin.

"You know, it wasn't the English teacher; it was the loner kid in our science class, whose name was Jasper Hale" I corrected him after the other two had left. Alice and Jasper were just meant to _be. _

"Oh. How comes I didn't know that?" He asked with a confused look.

I shrugged and went off to my form class, but not before giving Edward a quick kiss.

--

As I became used to the weird looks, and everything else that come with being romantically involved with the most popular boy in school, I hadn't considered one thing: Emmett's hissy fit.

We all knew Emmett was a very jolly man. Loved humour, food, friends and family. Stroppy behaviour, anger, sourness was never considered. But now, he looked very pressurised, quiet and contemplative. It could be the fact that our finals were in a few weeks' time, and that he still hadn't received any news from his chosen universities. But, Emmett was smart, he could get in anywhere he wanted. Even Ivy league institutions weren't far fetched for him.

Rosalie's mute form and frowning face confirmed the fact that something was up - and not necessarily in the academic aspect. English was usually a time for us to converse, catch up and generally alleviate the boring atmosphere that Miss Cortazzi created in the classroom. Today, though, Rose moped around behind the cover of her Othello play instead of being her usual reasonably jovial self.

"Everything okay?" I asked quietly.

"Fine" She retorted even before I had completed my question.

"Bullshit" I snapped.

"How are you and Edward getting on?"

"Fine...what's this got to do with anything?"

"Nothing. Just asking."

Her short syallabled words were pissing me off, so I chose to leave her be for now.

Lunch ambled around and Emmett and Rosalie were so unsurprisingly absent from their places. Alice and I pondered over the possibilities as to why the pair were acting so strangely while Edward and Jasper threw grapes at each other and stole kisses off their respective girlfriends. It really was flattering to be the centre of somebody's attention in front of an audience, but definitely something that would take time to get used to.

"Jasper, you're related to Rose, can't you suggest anything?" Edward finally asked, presumably sick of Alice and I constantly talking about it.

The blonde shrugged, "Ever since she got with Emmett, I've stopped going into her room or even talking about anything like _that _that for the fear of finding out something I could live without knowing."

"Helpful." I commented.

The brief smilefest I had with my newly acquired boyfriend was cut short thanks to Tanya Denali and Jessica Stanely, looking truly menacing with their bitch-glares and heavily manicured nails fluttering at me from their hips.

"What do you want?" Edward sighed.

"You." Tanya purred and began leaving trails on Edward's chest.

I swatted her hands and pulled a typical overprotective GF move. "Hands off, slut."

Jasper laughed and Alice stared down Jessica.

"You'll see _Bella, _we'll have Edward running back to us in no time" Jessica stated.

Although Edward did have those player tendencies, I was sure that if he asked me to be his girlfriend, he was probably giving up habits which entailed those mouth diseases.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure he'll just _love _your silicon boobs and fake extensions. Plus, your miles of make up and fake lashes turn him on baaaaaad" I nodded sarcastically and went back to eating my chips. Deep fried junk in all its glory.

The two trotted off on their ridiculously high heels, leaving the boys in tears.

"You're the best Bella. And I'm so glad to call you mine." Edward smiled and kissed me softly.

"And I'm so glad to be yours" I answered meekly and leaned into his side.

As school finishes, homework begins. The tedious task which is supposed to enhance the knowledge we acquire during the day actually makes us forget the droning lessons we are given in the educatory institution. Now, instead of yelling at my neighbour to change the blasphemy that he calls music, I now adhere to a rota set out by us which gives us equal turns to play our desired music.

Today it was my turn, I had decided to roll with some Jamie Foxx, Green Day and even some Madonna. Edward on the other side, sat there, secretly enjoying the Madonna and even smiling at the Green Day playlist. When it came to the Jamie Foxx songs, he made it not secret of his distaste and scowled through the entire album. I'm sure that tomorrow he will torture me with some My Chemical Romance or Nickelback.

Finishing my final sentence for my English essay, I went to open my bedroom door to get myself a refreshment from the kitchen, but was stopped by a blotchy eyed Rosalie.

"Oh my God, Rose!" I gasped at the tearful, heartbroken young blonde crying at my doorstep.

I ushered her in and sat her down on my famous squishy sitting down thing. Grabbing a wipe, I cleared the mascara running down her cheeks and gave her a pair of shorts and a Abercrombie & Fitch t-shirt to change into.

"What happened?" I asked tentatively.

Rose hiccuped, a fresh wave of tears cascading down her distressed face, "Emmett"

Once again, Edward's suspended head popped out of my window as he stretched thtough his own room and his expression turned from interest to shock. "What the fuck did Emmett do? I'll kill him if he hurt you!"

It was kind of cute how caring he could be. But it was kind of annoying to see him completely disregard my privacy.

"Sorry for barging in but I heard sobbing" He shrugged sheepishly with his beautiful green eyes looking repentant.

I flattened Rosalie's long hair as I called Alice to come over immediately.

"Don't get Jasper involved. He'd kill Emmett" Rose croaked.

"What did Emmett do?" Edward demanded from my swivelling chair, where he was now quite comfortably seated.

"Well...um...we had a...disagreement..." She trailed off.

Renee appeared behind her in the doorway and Edward mouthed 'not now' to her. She nodded, eyed up my man and left. Pfft.

"On what?" I persisted.

"Babies"

Hysterical blonde say what?

"Babies. Are you pregnant?" Edward asked.

Cue the tense moment where even a pin dropping could be heard.

Cue the swift nod from Rosalie.

Cue the outrage from Edward.

"What?! Why isn't he co-operating? Are you going to leave that child in an orphanage and let it die at the hands of social workers who dont give a shit?! Will you give it away to a rich family only to have it commit suicide because he felt unloved since his parents just ditched him?! You're better off aborting it now!" Edward yelled.

I didn't know he felt so strongly about children. But, seeing as he had been through the trauma first hand, I had a new found respect for him.

"Calm, baby, calm" I soothed him by rubbing his palm.

Rosalie looked like she saw her life flash in front of her eyes.

Alice chose this time to whizz in with Renee behind her. She gathered the cying girl into her arms and murmured comforting words. Why couldn't I have such an ability. Instead I offered an angry eighteen-year-old who yelled the harsh truth and was away to beat his own brother to smitherines.

"Edward" Renee stopped him, "think about it; is shouting and threatening behaviour going to convince your brother to understand? Will it aid in bringing him and his girlfriend to a compromise? Think about it"

I was quite certain those were the wisest words that had ever left my mother's mouth. Even Charlie who was inconspicuously standing in the outside corridor looked awed at his immature wife.

Edward sat back down and breathed in deeply.

Charlie and Renee decided that Edward, Alice and I, as friends had done our part to help our friend. The next step was to take it between Mr. and Mrs. Hale and the Cullen parents. Edward took Rosalie next door who relayed her situation to Carlisle and Esme who were very cordial about the whole thing. I forced Edward to hang out in the kitchen so he could hear the conversation between the five people and pass on the information he thought I'd ought to know. Of course, Edward decided to occupy his time by putting together a quick risotto and bringing it up to his room so he and I could eat away the tension. I always loved a man who could cook.

"So, what was the verdict?"

He let go of his cutlery and pursed his lips in thought, as if trying to word his answer properly.

"Carlisle and Esme are appalled with Emmett's attitude towards the whole fiasco. They are disappointed with how irresponsible Rosalie and Emmett have been. However, they are willing to contribute to the costs of raising a child or fund the abortion, or whatever they decide to do."

I processed this information, "Was Emmett there?"

He shook his head, "No he wasn't. We were the last people who saw him this morning driving away. He's MIA at the moment."

"Aren't you worried about him?" I asked, already concerned for my friend, despite his poor response towards everything.

"I'm not worried about him. He's not a fucking baby. He'll come back when he thinks it's appropriate."

And with that, I drifted off to sleep in the strong arms of my beloved.

--

It had been three days since Emmett drove off to wherever he was. Edward was oddly at ease about his absence but I soon learnt from Esme one morning that it was because Edward had run away himself a few times a couple of years ago. Despite living right next to him, I was unaware of the fact. Esme claimed it was because they kept the runaway business under control. On the second day, Carlisle and Esme began to grow concerned over the length of Emmett's absence. They could not force him to return home in anyway, seeing as Emmett was already above eighteen giving him the legal rights of an adult. I could not stop talking about the brother I never had which caused my boyfriend to become increasingly agitated. Alice and I even drove around L.A one afternoon looking for him. Edward somehow found out and told us to give his brother his "fucking space."

As you may have gathered, Edward was being rather rude and stroppy towards all the people he cared. By the third day, I had stopped talking to Edward altogether. I didn't want to have a major argument and blow things out of proportion. Jasper was beyond livid at Emmett for knocking up his sister, but even more irate at the fact that he was such a "pussy" to have ran away from his problems. Rosalie was under the watchful eyes of her parents who made sure to accompany her to and from school and to keep her focussed on her studies and keep the health of the unborn baby as best as possible. Our interaction had severely limited due to the constant stress.

By the fifth day, a missing person's report had been filed and posters of Emmett's picture had been stuck around school in case anyone knew of his whereabouts. His cell phone had been dormant for almost four days now and the Cullens were constantly on edge. Charlie had taken the case into his own hands and went out for regular searches and spread the news by word of mouth at the local police authority.

--

Saturday night. The night of the week. Parties galore. Alcohol. Letting go. Having fun. Not for the likes of us. I sat staring blankly at my pale blue walls wondering when I suddenly needed to start wearing long sleeved shirts. Since when did I need a blanket to sleep at night? And when exactly did Renee close all the windows? Summer had ended; since then all the changes took place. Exams had been given, school had ended, and we Seniors had graduated. Three weeks ago my friend Emmett ran away after finding out his girlfriend of four years was pregnant with his child. Three weeks ago I kissed my boyfriend, who now resorted to residing in the room of his absent brother. Who knew life was so twisted?

My reverie was interrupted by a figure standing at my window.

"I'm sorry Bella. Please help me."


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: This story is coming to an end. Just the epilogue left because I feel not many people out there are reasing this. Thank you to all who reviewed, alerted or read this story. So once again, please review!**

**assonance-asphyxiation.  
**

**Chapter Nine**

Maybe someone slipped drugs into my juice at school. Or it could have been Renee popping some powder in my Fanta at dinner to help me loosen up, because now I was hallucinating.

A tall, brawny man, muscles rippling out of his now tanned form stood in a white t-shirt and faded jeans on the left side of my room. His curly hair had grown, hanging just above his ears and his usually bright blue eyes were now dull and flat. The Emmett I imagined was more euphoric and upbeat about life. This hallucination was looking rather down.

I staggered forward and squeezed this 'Emmett's' arms to be met with taught muscle that felt quite real. The drugs must be good; I was really _feeling_ this hallucination.

"Renee must have a supply of good quality weed" I muttered.

Obviously, that made no sense to this man, who only looked down in shame. It was then, that I spotted the small but intricate tattoo nestled just under his ear. I had to tiptoe to see that it had 'Rosalie' lettered in elegant calligraphy. And it was then, that I came to terms with the fact that this Emmett was real.

"Oh my God! Emmett, it's really you!" I exclaimed and crushed myself to him. He let out a jagged breath and clutched me to him.

"You're...not mad at me?" He asked, looking bewildered.

I pulled back, "Of course I am. I hate you. But I love you too. I'm so happy that you're back and you're okay."

"Oh Bella, I love you too. I need to see Rosalie first. I've made a huge mistake." He said.

I smiled; he hadn't forgotten his problems and he realised this.

"Have you been home yet?" I asked.

"No, I climbed the side of your wall to see you first. I couldn't bear Edward's wrath or Mom and Dad's disappointment first. Alice just wouldn't do and Jasper was out of the question."

"Come on then; let's get you your love back" I laughed and led him through the front door.

--

Charlie and Renee looked incredulous, stumped and then relieved to see the guy who was missing in action creeping out of their door. My father even rubbed his eyes and after realising he was actually _there, _he hugged Emmett! Renee blew kisses all around and got as far as crying before Emmett gave her his trademark bear hug, silencing all forms of distress. We requested my parents not to say anything to our neighbours just yet, as we had a few amends to make with a heartbroken blonde girl across the city.

"Should I be worried that you have so many boys camping in your room? First Jasper, then Edward and now Emmett...?" Charlie half joked half disapproved.

"Pffshaw. Jasz and Em are like my brothers and Edward has been giving me the silent treatment for the past 21 days" I waved him off.

Emmett didn't look pleased about the latter part, "The silent treatment? I need to beat some sense into him."

"And he plans to do the same to you" I informed him with a wry look.

Thanks to my amazingly innocent charm and good naturedness, I successfully convinced Mr. and Mrs. Hale that Rosalie needed a night out, say at the movies. I ensured that she would be back by ten thirty the latest and that we would watch an informative movie. With smiles and my happy aura, they fell putty into my hands and agreed that Rosalie should go.

Yes, I know it was all bullshit, but sometimes, you have tell a couple of fibs to get the work done.

Rosalie, however, wasn't so thrilled about the prospects of a filmic night. She was allegedly dying of heartache and the pain of being ditched was one that could never be erased.

"I have a surprise for you. But you must promise to take it all in stride." I warned.

"Whatever. If it's a blind date then forget it." She answered in a hollow voice.

I flashed her a smile and led her to the seldom visited diner just outside of town, right to the very corner where Emmett sat with a hopeful expression.

"Emmett?" Rosalie said in awe.

"Yes, baby, it's me and I'm here now." He gave a watery smile.

And that was my cue to leave.

--

Lying on my bed, I began to comprehend how much I missed Edward over the past few weeks. I didn't even know what we were anymore. No more school, no more skanky sluts, no more spoon-feeding knowledge. We were in the real world now, where trite things such as how could the boring girl Bella Swan get with hottie Edward Cullen didn't matter anymore. It was a shame that we only went out for a week, kissed and made out on our first and only date at the posh restaurant in a fancy garden. But even that one week was heaven. Just being with someone with as many personalities as Edward kept you on your toes. In fact, he just had one incredibly complex dispostion which intrigued and enthralled almost anyone.

A pink post-it note swayed through my room and landed on my study desk.

I picked it up and unfolded the message, which read:

_Meet me at the park at the end of our street in fifteen minutes. _

_Edward._

Because he couldn't have just yanked my curtains open and said that himself. Then again, this _was _Edward we were talking about. All things aside, I was incredibly happy that he still remembered that I existed. Even if it was to, God forbid, break up with me, at least he coud prevent us from staying in limbo.

Just to try and prevent him from possibly splitting up with me, I dressed nicely. For the first time. Without Alice. My midnight blue dress, which was flowy and glistened in the light was brought out for the occasion, as were my strappy diamante sandles and white gold bracelet Alice got me for my sixteenth birthday. My straightener, which I actually used as a curler was also used as was my brief make-up kit, courtesy of Renee.

Fifteen minutes meant a lot of hurry. I ran around like a baffoon, primping myself and hopping like a retard with my phone in my hand to the small local park just at the end of the street adjacent to our cul-de-sac. It extended for miles, and was filled with dense greenery, but no children. I guess playing in the park was just too uncool for kids these days. Or maybe it was the fact that it was nine in the night.

The moon shone like a crystal clear diamond in the universe of stars which twinkled angelically every so often. A refreshing breeze combed its fingers through my hair, tickling the tips. I craned my neck to search for the familial tall, muscled figure only to find him come to a silent step on my left. My heart ceased to function, and then geared into overdrive.

"Beautiful" He murmured beside me.

"It's a gorgeous night" I agreed.

You could hear him sigh and shake his head, "Not the stars, but you. Who gives a shit about the stars. They're visible everyday."

I wanted to laugh so bad. Edward certainly knew how to kill the mood with his excessive expletives. But it was _so _him.

"In that case...um thanks" I said, with heated cheeks.

"I'm sorry." He suddenly said, facing me for the first time, his green eyes scorching with repentence.

At this point, I would have ranted about how he distanced himself for me and how he was such a bastard for doing so. I woud have shed a few tears for emphasis, walked away only to be pulled back in his warm embrace and live happily ever after.

"I'm sorry too."

"There are so many things yet to be said. But the only thing that's important, is how much I love you." Edward whispered in his smooth voice, holding my eyes to his.

I took a staggered breath. I stared deep into those emerald orbs and I knew he spoke the absolute truth. I'd never thought he felt so strongly about me. He proved me wrong, yet again. And his spontaniety was what I loved about him. So I said it.

"I love you too. I'm not saying it because you said it. But because I think these alien feelings inside me are described with that one word: love."

His answering smile could have caused the north pole to melt.

Then we kissed into the night. Reunited two incomplete souls, with the connection of lips, gliding simultaneously against each other, as tongues danced and hands left buning trails against the sensitive skin of lovers.

Dawn came too soon.

--

Dusk was my favourite time of the day. It was the conclusion of the day, followed by the prologue of the next. The breathtaking scene of pink, purple, orange and blue skies all merged together created a sense of awe within me. The surity of the day mixed in with the volatility of night creating a peaceful turmoil of transition.

And what better way that to spend it with the love of my life, and my best friends.

Lazed in the fresh, cool green grass of a natural meadow, Edward attempted to pleat my hair into two pigtails, cleverly tying them at the bottom with a bunch of grass woven together. Alice ground together several different flowers into a sweet smelling paste with her little balled fists. She then proceeded to smear her creation on Jasper's bare arms and neck who sat contentedly, bearing all the crazy antics of his other half. Emmett had thrown his arm over Rosalie's shoulders as he nestled his nose into her shiny blonde locks. Rose smiled a tinkling smile periodically and buried her face into the crook of her boyfriend's neck.

"So, tell me Emmett, how did you win back the heart of your lovely lady?" Alice asked as she gazed up at the kaleidoscope of colours.

A moment of quiet elapsed, seemingly with Emmett gathering his thoughts.

"It was the night before I yelled at Bella and Edward for kissing in the driveway. Rosie and I were doing our usual...nightly things, when she suddenly stopped me and walked away."

Jasper made a face and muttered, "Skip that shit; she _is _my sister"

Edward however had a triumphant look as we whispered into my ear, "I told you he didn't get laid that night!"

I slapped his bicep and told Emmett to continue.

"After a long, confused conversation on my part, I learnt that Rosalie was pregnant. I was so angry at myself and partly at Rose. I couldn't keep myself in my pants, and even then I failed at the use of protection. I was mad at Rose because I didn't think she'd done the most she could to stay protected."

We listened on with piqued interest.

"All night, I just stayed up and thought about it. I had barely finished high school, had no money, no career, nothing! Carlisle and Esme could have helped, but I don't think my pride could have taken it.

So, I decided that I'd simply leave. Leave to make a better man out of myself. Get a job, get some money together for atleast baby needs, an apartment and perhaps a place at a local college. I managed to get a job teaching younger kids basketball in San Francisco and even got a decent pay.

It was two weeks into it that I really started to feel the distance between Rosie and I. And you guys and my parents too! I thought back to how shitty I must have looked to Rosalie by running away when she needed me the most. And how I'd caused Mom and Dad pain, so soon after Edward's drama...

A week later, it became unbearable. I took my anger out on the poor kids and even told one of them to 'fuck off.' I got fired. It was the perfect excuse to come back. I planned on begging, pleading and grovelling at Rosie's feet if she didn't take me back. But somehow, she knew exactly what I wanted to say, and how I felt. We spoke in the diner, where Bella had us meet up and worked out our differences. Thank you Bella. You are the sister I never had." He concluded.

I got a little teary-eyed with that anecdote. Edward was kind enough to mop up my face and place a comforting kiss on my lips. "You're amazing." He murmured

"But how on earth did Jasper _not _kill you?" Edward asked.

"I'm a douchebag, I know it. The only way to seek Jasz's forgiveness, was to go upto him myself. Say the honest truth, have Rosie reinforce my point, and bob's your uncle. And anyway, Jasz is my best friend, he couldn't go on that long without my awesomeness" Emmett joked.

Jasz looked a bit choked up on the emotion.

"How did your parents greet you?" I questioned.

He gave a shaky laugh, "Esme kissed practically every inch of my face in relief. Carlisle actually cracked a smile. Of course, I got the whole 'never-ever-ever-run-away' lecture. Carlisle did his trademark 'you-let-me-down' speech, made me promise never to do it again, and then hugged me. I love my Paps."

We all giggled together, probably most of us imagining a frowning Carlisle suddenly morph into a happy go lucky Carlisle who was doing a joyous jig in comical clothes.

"What did you decide about the...baby?" Jasz asked with apprehension.

Emmett turned to Rosalie, who sat up to give her little talk.

"We decided that we won't be keeping it."

The words hit us in the face, but nobody could find the voice to say anything.

"We're ordinary teenagers; we can't parent, study and grow up at the same time. We're not like the people on T.V or in movies who only keep it to avoid media controversy and shit. I believe that I _will _have children, _with _Emmett, but not now. When we do decide to have kids, it will be at the right time, to give he or she the best they deserve. One hundred percent attention and parenting with all the necessary resources. If we choose to keep him or her now, all three of us will suffer." Rosalie explained.

When she put it that way, it made a lot of sense. Their logical way of thinking stumped me. I would have thought that they'd get all emotionally attached and keep their little seed. It's strange how we all claim that we know each other inside out, but in reality, we don't know anything.

"I initally prepared myself for the prospect of being a dad, when I went back to Rosie, but she convinced me otherwise. I'm looking forward to the future with Rosalie and my potential babies." Emmett added.

"You're not just doing this because your parents haven't supported you...?" Alice narrowed her tawny eyes at the couple.

They shook their heads vehemently, "No, no! Our parents gave us their full support with either decision we made. This is truly _our _choice." Rosalie confirmed.

"Any other mind-blowing news while we're at it?" Edward joked.

Alice and Jasper shot up, fluttered their hands at us and grinned with flushed faces. Two beautiful thin gold rings sat on their third fingers, with Jasper's being a plain band suiting his slender hands. Alice's had a delicate diamond glistening in the centre of her feminine band. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and I looked on, agape.

"We got married yesterday."


	10. Epilogue T

**A.N: Sorry for not updating this in forever. This is the T rated epilogue. There is also an M Rated epilogue, for any older readers. Enjoy and leave a last review! Thanks for being a part of this and reviewing!**

**Also, if you like, you can go over and check out my other fanfic, Smells Like Teen Spirit, which has been nominated at The Two Sides Of Twilight awards. Read it and if you like it, please do nominate it!**

**assonance-asphyxiation. **

**Epilogue**

Every year, Los Angeles is hit with a scorching heatwave. Every year, windows are opened, privacy evaporates and the only aim of life is to remain cool in the burning land. Esme loads my room with cooling powder, laces the window ledges with mosquito killers and constantly reminds Emmett and I to keep hydrated as if we were two five-year-olds.

The previous summer, however, brought with it change. Specifically in the form of Bella Swan.

During my years as middle schooler, freshman, sophomore and junior, I had failed to notice the outstanding girl who lived on the other side of my bedroom wall. Her witty charm, dazzling eyes and hypnotic smile captivated me from the first glare she threw at me across our windows. I remember looking up from my best friend, The Laptop, expecting to meet a tall, busty blonde with large blue eyes, thick black eye lashes and glossy lips pouting at me, just begging me to pounce on her. Instead, a beatiful, slender porcelain skinned girl locked her wide brown eyes, full of innocence, with my corrupted green eyes. The ratty blonde hair was replaced with thick, bouncy brown waves cascading down her small sheathed back. Her expression was not one of flirty fun, but of hateful irritation.

I was hooked.

She didn't try to take advantage of my proximity. She didn't flash me her underwear and she didn't leave dirty notes on my desk. Bella Swan smashed my glasses, threatened to kill my stereo and screeched loud enough for China to hear when she found her room covered in shaving cream. Bella Swan stuck pictures of me getting nearly raped by Jessica Stanley and sleeping beside Alice Brandon on my door as warnings. She was different. And I liked it.

Along with my bedroom, my life, my problems and my family were set out in front of Bella. She took my fucked up existence in stride as I attempted to take my own life, gave her a silent treatment lasting a lot longer than it should, and told her that I was in love with her when she was expecting me to end our idle relationship.

Emmett ran away, came back, helped his girfriend abort their offspring and jetsetted with her to Dartmouth College in hopes of graduating in Sports Science and Business Management. Rosalie shocked us all and enrolled herself into Medical School. As she learnt about terminating her foetus, her interest was spiked in learning about the human body.

The real shocker were Jasper and Alice tying the knot fresh out of high school. Everyone was sceptic as to how long the young love could last, but it turned out to be an eternal connection made between two unique people. Jasper, and whipped? Never...

Bella and Rosalie were secretly upset at the fact they were not told about the ceremony which took place in Las Vegas on the spur of the moment. Emmett and I were actually glad since it saved us torturous trips to the boutiques to get our tuxes fitted to _perfection _when we would only wear it for three fucking hours. In our 'male bonding moments' we thanked Jasper for his weird spontaneous shit and saving us the bother. Alice was outraged, and _just _to spite us poor Cullen brothers, she called for a white wedding in the very meadow where she publicised her marriage. My girl and Rose were overjoyed and seeing their elated faces made me forget all about the fucking tuxedo fittings. Anything for my girl.

Alice was given away by her father, Mr. Brandon who was actually quite pleased about the whole thing. He believed that at least her daughter didn't live in sin. Hah! Alice crossed the line of sins _ages _ago. Mr. and Mrs. Hale looked quite good for people who had two children, both equally fucked up and crazy in the head. They stood dutifully by their son and welcomed Alice into the family with soft smiles. Jasz took his little lady down to his hometown of Houston to study political science and history while Alice alternated between the New York fashion runways and her dreamhouse in Texas.

Dating the daughter of the Police Chief isn't simple. Charlie Swan interrogated, poked, sneered and did a full background check-up on me, when he was informed that my relationship with his only daughter wasn't just a high school thing. Renee Swan was excited about all the beautiful babies we would produce causing Bella to hiss and grind her teeth at the oblivious mother. After my intentions were brought out in the open, I was finally permitted to whisk off my girl to New Hampshire, where I studied with Rosalie in Med school and Bella majored in Psychology and did a minor in English.

"Hey honey, you alright?" A sweet voice called.

I blinked and took in my favourite woman in her glory, "Hey love. I'm fine, great actually, now that you're here"

"Too cheesy." She grinned and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" I asked Bella, locking my arms around her waist.

"Special occassion?" She questioned.

"Nope." I answered. Not that she knew of, at least.

I picked out a flowing blue dress for Bella, to help relieve her of her clothing frustrations. Ever since we moved away from L.A, Bella was having dire trouble with her wardrobe, since Alice wasn't always present to help her out. Once or twice, I even had to call Alice over for an emergency girls' meeting, because shit, I couldn't deal with the tears that came with parting from your best friend. Sure, I missed Jasper like hell, but at least I had Emmett and Rosalie around to keep things sane. Bella twirled out of her room, looking glorious as always, with the deep hue of the dress contrasting greatly with the creamy palour of her skin. I smiled widely and linked my arm with her in a very gentlemanly fashion. Nothing like a classy man, right?

Driving, I suddenly became very nervous. My ego usually lived an inflated life, but now it was threatening to burst, and shrivell up like a hypotonic red blood cell. Great, now I was fucking comparing myself to a red blob. My hands became clammy against the steering wheel as I breathed in quick, shallow pants. Please God, please let me live through this.

I had told Bella that we were going out for a normal dinner; just the two of us, since we hardly spent anytime together due to our clashing timetables. These days it felt as if mutual time spent together was a real treat - I didn't want our absences to affect our relationship, and that is why I suggested tonight.

So maybe I was lying to Bella. We weren't going to dinner. We were going to a meadow just on the outskirts of town, where the city met the border of the dense forestry, teeming with wildlife. What were we going to do there? Fuck knows. It was just me and my girl tonight, and nothing was going to get in the way of that. I parked the car just a few yards away from the clearing which was just like the meadow back in L.A. Instead, there was no Emmett, Rose, Jasz or Alice to share it with. The sun was descending gradually and before long, night had fallen.

And shit, I was pissing myself with nervousness.

"So...where is the restaurant?" Bella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you hungry?" I asked stupidly.

"Well...I was. But now I'm curious; why are we here?" She questioned. I leaned down and kissed her fiercely, holding my girl's small, fragile face in my hands. She deserved all the lovin' in the world. I kissed her a couple more times, before backing away and looking straight in her bottomless brown orbs.

"I love you Bella. More than anything in this shitteous world." I said.

"I love you too Edward." She replied, confusion lacing her voice as to where this was going.

"I'm shit at this, but then again, that's who I am. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Bella Swan. I want to have my babies with you. I want to grow old beside you. So, taking into account that you may be spending a fuckload of time with me, will you marry me?" I asked, dropping to one knee, in front of her.

Bella elicited a soft gasp and brought her hand to her mouth. Tears were glistening in her eyes and she chanted, "Oh my God, Oh my God," repeatedly.

My knee was hurting, knealing on it for so long. My heart was thumping like a fucker and the doubt seeped in. Maybe my little speech was _too _shit. Or was it my behaviour, my past? Perhaps Bella didn't feel as serious about me, as I did about her. Was I such a bad person?

Holy shitface! The ring was still in my pocket, while Bella blinked rapidly and rocked back and forth on her heels. I had saved up money by working extra shifts at my part-time job at the campus cafè and bought a white gold diamond ring from Tiffany's. Carlisle wanted to help with the funding, but I was not letting that happen. Buyin a wedding ring with your father's money? Don't fucking think so. Alice and Rosalie had accompanied me on the dreaded trip, bitch-fighting with each other over which fucking carat to buy. Did Bella even care? Diamonds were diamonds!

I fished out the box sheepishly, and flipped the lid open, facing it towards Bella. Looking up at her with scorching eyes, I waited for her answer silently. Please, please God, let her say yes, or get me out alive.

"For real, Edward?" She whispered in awe.

Sometimes my girl could be really stupid. Why would I do this as a joke? But she was my girl, and I loved her whether she was as dumb as Lauren Mallory, or as amazing as herself.

I nodded seriously.

Damn, Bella could squeal. In a very girly fashion at that. She leapt like a gazelle straight into my arms, crushing herself to me.

"Yes, yes, yes! I would love to marry you, Edward!" She exulted.

My ego breathed a sigh of relief while my heart jumed with joy. Gah, I sounded like such a pussy. Ah, at least I was a happy one at that. I bent down and pressed my lips to hers, moving together in harmony. Her fingers wound through my wild hair, but I pulled away before the kiss became any more passionate.

Taking her third finger, I slid the ring on, marvelling at the way it fit perfectly. It was as if it were destined to be there. "Mrs. Cullen. I like the sound of that." She said happily.

"Hmmn, me too. Very much." I smiled in assent. I kissed each of her fingers, lingering on the one with the ring and closed my eyes in satisfaction.

"I can't believe you just proposed! This feels so surreal. And the ring, it's beautiful. I love it." Bella exclaimed.

"I can't believe you accepted. It was a total gamble for me. You're too good for me." I sighed.

She slapped my cheek lightly, "Stop it. We are equals in this relationship, _fiance._"

I grinned and kissed her pouting lips, enjoying the sweet feeling of her lips against mine.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." I said out loud.

"Forever." We agreed.


	11. Epilogue M

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT**

**Chapter Ten [Epilogue]**

Every year, Los Angeles is hit with a scorching heatwave. Every year, windows are opened, privacy evaporates and the only aim of life is to remain cool in the burning land. Esme loads my room with cooling powder, laces the window ledges with mosquito killers and constantly reminds Emmett and I to keep hydrated as if we were two five-year-olds.

The previous summer, however, brought with it change. Specifically in the form of Bella Swan.

During my years as middle schooler, freshman, sophomore and junior, I had failed to notice the outstanding girl who lived on the other side of my bedroom wall. Her witty charm, dazzling eyes and hypnotic smile captivated me from the first glare she threw at me across our windows. I remember looking up from my best friend, The Laptop, expecting to meet a tall, busty blonde with large blue eyes, thick black eye lashes and glossy lips pouting at me, just begging me to pounce on her. Instead, a beatiful, slender porcelain skinned girl locked her wide brown eyes, full of innocence, with my corrupted green eyes. The ratty blonde hair was replaced with thick, bouncy brown waves cascading down her small sheathed back. Her expression was not one of flirty fun, but of hateful irritation.

I was hooked.

She didn't try to take advantage of my proximity. She didn't flash me her underwear and she didn't leave dirty notes on my desk. Bella Swan smashed my glasses, threatened to kill my stereo and screeched loud enough for China to hear when she found her room covered in shaving cream. Bella Swan stuck pictures of me getting nearly raped by Jessica Stanley and sleeping beside Alice Brandon on my door as warnings. She was different. And I liked it.

Along with my bedroom, my life, my problems and my family were set out in front of Bella. She took my fucked up existence in stride as I attempted to take my own life, gave her a silent treatment lasting a lot longer than it should, and told her that I was in love with her when she was expecting me to end our idle relationship.

Emmett ran away, came back, helped his girfriend abort their offspring and jetsetted with her to Dartmouth College in hopes of graduating in Sports Science and Business Management. Rosalie shocked us all and enrolled herself into Medical School. As she learnt about terminating her foetus, her interest was spiked in learning about the human body.

The real shocker were Jasper and Alice tying the knot fresh out of high school. Everyone was sceptic as to how long the young love could last, but it turned out to be an eternal connection made between two unique people. Jasper, and whipped? Never...

Bella and Rosalie were secretly upset at the fact they were not told about the ceremony which took place in Las Vegas on the spur of the moment. Emmett and I were actually glad since it saved us torturous trips to the boutiques to get our tuxes fitted to _perfection _when we would only wear it for three fucking hours. In our 'male bonding moments' we thanked Jasper for his weird spontaneous shit and saving us the bother. Alice was outraged, and _just _to spite us poor Cullen brothers, she called for a white wedding in the very meadow where she publicised her marriage. My girl and Rose were overjoyed and seeing their elated faces made me forget all about the fucking tuxedo fittings. Anything for my girl.

Alice was given away by her father, Mr. Brandon who was actually quite pleased about the whole thing. He believed that at least her daughter didn't live in sin. Hah! Alice crossed the line of sins _ages _ago. Mr. and Mrs. Hale looked quite good for people who had two children, both equally fucked up and crazy in the head. They stood dutifully by their son and welcomed Alice into the family with soft smiles. Jasz took his little lady down to his hometown of Houston to study political science and history while Alice alternated between the New York fashion runways and her dreamhouse in Texas.

Dating the daughter of the Police Chief isn't simple. Charlie Swan interrogated, poked, sneered and did a full background check-up on me, when he was informed that my relationship with his only daughter wasn't just a high school thing. Renee Swan was excited about all the beautiful babies we would produce causing Bella to hiss and grind her teeth at the oblivious mother. After my intentions were brought out in the open, I was finally permitted to whisk off my girl to New Hampshire, where I studied with Rosalie in Med school and Bella majored in Psychology and did a minor in English.

"Hey honey, you alright?" A sweet voice called.

I blinked and took in my favourite woman in her glory, "Hey love. I'm fine, great actually, now that you're here"

"Too cheesy." She grinned and kissed me softly on the lips.

Just the whisper of her touch caused all my blood to circulate down _there. _Since I was actually at home, in our two-bedroom apartment for once, I thought I should take advantage of this situation. The long, contrasting hours of our classes severely limited our time together. So, I circled my arms around Bella's shapely waist and flipped her onto the bed I was sitting on. She felt the gist of my actions and began kissing me more feverishly, clumsily yanking open all the buttons of my shirt.

"Mmmn, so fine..." She murmured against the soft spot on my neck.

I peeled away her tight back shirt, revealing her her lacey black bra. Bella then pushed off my shirt, and undid my belt buckle, letting my jeans fall to the ground with a thud. I pushed my erection against her clothed core, causing her to moan in impatience. Ripping off her fitted jeans and matching black boy-shorts I pumped in two fingers, setting up a fast rhythm. Bella closed her eyes and parted her mouth in ecstacy as she slipped her hands into my boxers and began pushing up and down my length. After several minutes of panting and sweating, we rode out our orgasms in harmony and collapsed against each other.

Parting Bella's long, pale, slender legs, I positioned myself at her entrance, and swiftly thrust in, grunting in pleasure.

"You're so wet!" I gasped.

"Unghh, faster!" She panted.

My thrusts became more frequent as the beads of sweat accumulated on my forehead and I gripped onto Bella's hips tighter.

"Faster!" Bella repeated.

I thrashed myself against Bella, pushing my hardness all the way against her wall, until she cried out.

"Edwarddddd!"

Soon after I reached my climax and enthusiatically yelled Bella's name in pure ecstacy, I fell onto the bed beside my one and only object of affection.

"I love you" Bella proclaimed into my chest.

"As I love you" I confirmed.

Amidst the flaring temperature, sticky bodies and abundant sweat - the very heat we once despised with a passion, we now had grown to love. Because, it was the exact reason to the euphoria, content and undying love we felt, as we wrapped ourselves around each other. And whether the future brought a blazing sun or an icy winter, I knew that it would always have Bella and I together.

**The End. **


End file.
